Forbidden Love
by Wick3d Ang3l
Summary: Kagome catches InuYasha with Kikyou and runs away. The well refuses her and she has no place to go so she turns to the last place anyone would look for her! Finally completed, thank you all for reading!
1. Finding a place to stay

Author Note's: HI! This is the first fan fic I've had the nerve to post on-line, so go easy on me, but please let me know if you think it can be improved. I'll try to update at least twice a week. After this update it will probably be one chapter every Tuesday and Thursday, that is if I get good reviews, if I don't get many reviews, I'll just take that as a hint my story sucks lol. Enjoy!

Chapter One

It was dark, maybe she hadn't seen what she thought she did, maybe it was her mind playing a trick on her. _Snap out of it Kagome,_ she thought to herself. _"It was real, it really happened and now it's too late to go back._ She wiped the tears away as she ran through the dense forest, she knew where she was headed, she knew where she had to go.

_"You'll be safe here Kikyo, I promise, just please let me take care of a few things and we will leave by first morning light" Inu-Yasha whispered as Kikyo settled into the hole at the base of the tree._

_"You don't have to do this Inu-Yasha, you're happy with that girl are you not?" Kikyo asked looking into his eyes. She knew he could tell her something she didn't want to hear, she knew he could be happier with Kagome, but she had to hear it for herself, she had to know where his loyalty lay._

_"I could never be happy with her... We come from different worlds, but you and I... Just please get some rest, I'll be back in the morning to get you and we will leave together then."_

What was she thinking, did she really think that she and Inu-Yasha could be happy together? It was apparent now that he never thought so... Why would he lead her on like he did? Why did he try to make her think it was all ok? _If only he'd been honest with me, I would have let him go to her, I would have left them alone to be together, why did he have to make me believe that things were going to be ok between us? _Thoughts raced through her mind as she slowed down and started looking for the hidden path. _I know it's here somewhere, this is where he disappeared..._ She pushed bushes and peeked around trees and finally found the old path. It was barely there, brush and weeds grew over it, but it was visible, and although rarely, it was used. _This must be where he is, after I followed him and saw him disappear here I started hearing rumors of a fierce demon and a child living in the woods. I hope he doesn't get too awfully upset with me..._ As she carefully walked down the path she heard voices up ahead.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, when I grow up, will I be strong like you?" Rin asked with the innocence only a child can possess.

Sesshoumaru let a small grin escape then quickly hid it. "Rin, go to sleep. You will need to go to town tomorrow and get food and water. It is a long walk and you will need your rest."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru," and without another word she drifted off to sleep.

"You can stop hiding, I know you're there," Sesshoumaru said standing. "Show yourself or I will force you out."

Kagome stepped out of the shadows and faced Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "but I have no place else to go..."

"Why don't you just go to that filthy half-breed Inu-Yasha? He's compassionate toward you humans. I'm sure he could console you."

"Please," she said with tears building in her eyes. "I just... I can't think of him right now."

"Then why not go back to your time, return to that wretched place you come from. What makes you think I'll help you? What makes you think I won't just kill you? You did help my brother take my arm, and you've shot me with your arrows. Why should I show an ounce of mercy toward you?"

She dropped to her knees. "I'm begging you! I know I do not deserve your kindness, but I'm trapped here for the time being, Inu-Yasha has taken my shards of that Shikon Jewel and fled with Kikyo. The well will not let me return to my time. I can't survive here alone. I need someone to protect me."

Sesshoumaru walked toward her and grabbed her arm. "Stand up. You can stay here as long as you care for Rin, but don't overstay your welcome. When you get a shard you will return to your time and never come back, is that understood?"

"Yes," she answered looking into his eyes. She'd never been this close to him before, but she saw something in his eyes. She couldn't help but stare in wonder until he broke the glace and returned to his seat by the fire.

She lay on the ground next to the fire and he handed her a blanket. "The nights get cold here, and I'd rather not have to deal with your dead body." She nodded and soon fell asleep.

"My Lord, is this really a good idea?" Jakken asked quietly. "What if Inu-Yasha comes looking for her? What if this is a trap?"

"No, I can see it in her eyes. She was hurt by that worthless brother of mine. I'll allow her to stay for now, but Jakken I want you to keep a close eye on her."

"Yes my Lord."


	2. Falling in Love

A/N: Yay, for reviews! Thanks to everyone who shows an interest in my story, it mean alot to me.

Sesshy's princess and InuYoukai: I know my chappies are short, I don't do it on purpose, but I see a spot that just calls out to be a stopping point and go with it. You'll find as I post more stories that my chappies are always a bit short, sorry.

Breesasha: Yay, I'm glad you like it! I know Kagome was a little OOC but I used the begging to show that she really had no place else to turn and for her to beg Sesshoumaru must mean she's desperate.

And again if you have any suggestion for the story I'm open to them all, but be warned if I don't like it I'll throw things at you.

Chapter Two

The morning light glittered in her tear-filled eyes and she cried quietly to herself as she looked out over the water. _Inu-Yasha, how could you, and why do I find myself so troubled over it?_ she thought to herself. _I always knew it would come to this, but I didn't want to believe it... I didn't want to think that you would hurt me so. Yet here I am, with Sesshoumaru of all people. What was I thinking coming here? What did I really expect, that he'd welcome me with open arms and sooth my aching heart? Childish wishes. I keep thinking he'll come and tell me not to cry, and that it will all be ok, but who am I kidding? He's a demon, he doesn't care about humans the way Inu-Yasha did. Then again, if he really has no regard for humans why keep Rin with him? Why does he care so much for that little girl? He acts like it doesn't matter to him what happens to her, but I can see it in the way he looks at her, I can hear it in his voice when he talks to her. Strange to say the least..._

A noise from the bushes brought her out of her thoughts and turned to see what it was. She smiled as Rin ran toward her. "Kagome! Will you come to town with me today? Master Jakken say's it's too risky for him to come along and I get bored if I have to go alone, please come with me?" It had been almost a week since she came to stay with them. Sesshoumaru had been anything but welcoming, but Rin had grown fond of her company, and Jakken seemed interested in her stay as well.

"Of course I will, lets go tell Sesshoumaru where we are heading." She smiled as they headed back toward the camp. Maybe everything that happened with Inu-Yasha wasn't so terrible after all. She could make a life here, caring for Rin and even though he acted strong, she knew Sesshoumaru could use some caring for as well.

"Lord Sesshoumaru hasn't returned yet," Rin said cheerfully. "But don't worry, he disappears for days at a time and always comes back safely! Master Jakken said he should be returning late this evening, will you help me make a feast for him Kagome!?"

"Sure! We better get heading to town if we want to get back and get the dinner ready before he returns." Rin nodded and Kagome looked at Jakken. "Jakken, we're going to town for some food, please keep the fire going?"

_Who does that woman think she is giving ME orders? Humph, I only take orders from my Lord. And how dare she disrespect him by not calling him such? He lets her stay here, and she doesn't even have the respect to call him Lord? That insolent girl... _he thought"I have things to do, you'll just have to start it back up yourself when you get back," he said disappearing into the woods.

"Don't bother over Master Jakken. He gets cranky when Lord Sesshouomaru disappears for so long. He'll be better once Lord Sesshoumaru returns." Rin smiled and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Let's go!"

Kagome carried most of the bags and Rin ran ahead carrying a few bags herself. It was nice to just get out and walk in the fresh air. The air at home was nothing like this. _Home,_ she thought to herself. _I wonder how mom and grandpa and Souta are doing..._

"Kagome! Look!" Rin shouted. "The fire has been started again!" Rin ran and put the bags down beside the fire then warmed herself by the flames. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned to see a figure standing by the woods. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you're back! Master Jakken said you would not return until late into the evening."

"I finished earlier than expected, where is Jakken?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at Kagome.

"He, uh, said he had something to do today," she answered nervously. Why was he looking at her like that? She still couldn't read his eyes and that troubled her, what was this she was seeing, _Maybe it's just my imagination,_ she thought.

"Well, let us have dinner then," he said. He sat against a rock and watched as the girls worked together to make dinner. _Why is it that every time that woman is around I get frustrated with Inu-Yasha? Why does it vex me so that he has hurt her like this? I shouldn not care about this woman, I should have killed her long before this, yet for some reason, I just can't bring myself to wish her harm. What is happening to me?_

Lost in thought he didn't hear Kagome walk up to him. "Here," she said smiling and holding out a bowl for him. "I know it's not much, but we need to save up so we don't have to go to town again for a few days."

He looked up at her and noticed that although she was smiling, there was still a pain in her eyes that she couldn't hide from him. He took the bowl and looked down to break from her stare. "This will do, go and eat, you will need your strength tomorrow, we are going to hunt for a shard of the jewel."

She nodded and walked back to the fire and took a seat. _Why was he looking at me like that?_ she thought. _Oh no, maybe I've upset him somehow, maybe that's why he's so ready to help me hunt for shards all of a sudden, what have I done?_

"Kagome?" Rin said looking at her with concern. "Kagome are you ok? You look ill, do you need to lie down?"

Kagome looked at Rin and smiled. "I'm fine, thank you. I was just thinking about home," she lied. "I miss my family and my friends."

"After you go home are you ever going to come back and see us again?" Rin asked with sadness in her eyes. "Are you going to forget about us and never come back?"

"I'll never forget you! And of course I'll come and see you! Why wouldn't I?" She grabbed Rin and held her close. "You mean a lot to me Rin, you're like my little sister!"

Sesshoumaru watched and hid a smile as Rin hugged Kagome back.

"What about Lord Sesshoumaru? Will you remember him? Will you come and see him too?" Rin asked innocently.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, then back at Rin and smiled. "No, I don't think I'll ever forget him either." She looked back at him and noticed that he was watching her. She smiled again and went back to eating, no she wouldn't forget him, how could you forget someone that you were falling in love with?


	3. Midnight Meeting

Well my dear readers take this as proof that I love you all. Generally I don't use the computer much on fri, sat, or sun because my husband is home and we use this time to take care of all our errands. Luckily my husband decided to go play D&D with a couple friends from work which gives me the computer this morning since he didn't get in til 5 this monring, CHEER! So I got to write this lovely chapter and post it for you guys. Review and you shall receive another chapter on Monday!

Not as much OOCness anymore, Sesshoumaru is warring with himself at the end of this chapter the **_bold italics_** are a voice in his head and you'll see them more and more as the story progresses.

Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

Chapter Three

Love was such a strong word, yet it seemed to sound so right. She'd never felt like this before, not even with Inu-Yasha. Sure she had cared about Inu-Yasha, she'd even convinced herself she was in love, but was that truly what she was feeling? Or was it something else? _Why? Why do I have to care about men who will never feel the same way I do? Why do I have to convince myself that I can be happy with someone who doesn't feel the same way about me? _She buried her face into the pillow she bought from town and tried to pretend she was asleep. _The last thing I want is for Sesshoumaru to suspect something. There's no way he feels anything toward me, he's made it clear that he can't stand humans, so why do I even try?_

She jumped away from the hand placed on her shoulder. "What bothers you woman? You have been distant most of the evening," Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

"It's nothing really, I was just thinking about something..." she answered, not lying, but not telling the whole truth. "Please, don't bother yourself with me."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her with longing in his eyes, but hid it as her gaze met his. "Walk with me. I'd rather not wake the others."

_What's THAT supposed to mean?_ she wondered, nodding and following him into the woods. _Oh man, I hope he's not mad at me, what if he is kicking me out now, what if he's leaving me alone in this place?_ As they came to the water he stopped and looked at her. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked nervously.

He turned away from her. "There is something I do not understand. I have tried to rationalize it and I just don't get it," he turned to her again and her eyes widened as pushed her against a tree. He looked angry, but there was something else as well. "What have you done to me? Why is it that every time I'm near you I become overwhelmed with this _feeling_ that I do not understand? What makes you so different from other humans? That fool Inu-Yasha left you unprotected so many times, I could have easily slain you, but for some reason I just could not." He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face just inches from his own. "What makes you special?" And with that their lips met.

She couldn't control herself, she hadn't meant to kiss him, but his face was so close to hers and she could feel the warmth of his body, but it was the heat in his eyes that caused her to do it. _What am I doing?! He'll make me leave for sure now, he may have felt something toward me, but that doesn't mean he wanted to kiss me, or do anything for that matter._ He just stood there while she kissed him. She finally broke it and looked at his face, he looked emotionless as he pushed her to the side and left her laying on the ground._ I knew it,_ she thought,_ He hates me and now I've just made it worse. He's going to try to get me out of here as soon as he can, if he doesn't just kill me right here and now. Why do I have to be so stupid?!_

_I am a renowned Youkai. I cannot be seen with a mere mortal! But it just felt so right..._He turned and started walking away, then glared back at her and said coldly, "You cannot speak of this to anyone. If anyone were to find out, they would use it against me, do you understand?"

"Yes," she said looking away holding in a sob. He looked down at her and almost felt guilty for what he'd done. He shook the thought from his head and got ready to leave as she opened her mouth to speak. "So, what happens next?"

"Tomorrow Jakken will stay and look after Rin while we search for a shard of the jewel."

She stood and glared back at him. "And if we find one? Then what, will you send me to my own time? I made a promise to Rin you know? Do you expect me not to see her again? I won't let some overbearing demon stop me from keeping a promise."

He growled almost inaudibly and shoved her against the tree again. "You would do well to learn your place here wench. No one speaks to this Sesshoumaru in the tone that you have used. I could easily leave you in the woods and allow you to be killed." Rage burned in his eyes as she glared back unwavering in her stance against him. "I am giving you the chance to live and you dare show defiance?"

"I am grateful for your hospitality, but I will not be told what I may or may not do. I will return and see Rin, I just hope I don't have to see you as well," she hissed the anger building uncontrollably.

The edges of his eyes turned red and she faltered a bit, but never released her stare. He pushed her even harder into the tree and she felt as though he was crushing her ribs. "I will not be treated with anything less than respect, especially by a worthless half-breed's wench, do you understand? I will give you one last chance to redeem yourself before I decide to just kill you myself."

Her chest hurt and now she was gasping to get air. He dropped her to the ground and walked back to the camp. She leaned her head against the tree and tried to clear her clouded mind. _What was I thinking coming here? Did I really think that Sesshoumaru, who considers me an enemy, or at least an annoyance, would accept me? Hell, let alone my feelings for him. I'm such an idiot._ As she stood up she clutched her chest, it still hurt to breathe, but at least she was alive. She walked back to the camp without even sparing him a glance and laid by the fire. She could feel his cold eyes on her back and she shuttered with a mix of fear and chill. He wasn't going to make this easy on her and she understood that now. She'd accidentally release an anger in him that she hadn't seen since the day Inu Yasha took his arm. She sighed as she stared into the fire and slowly drifted off to sleep.

He watched her until her breath became more even and he knew she was asleep. _How is it that one insolent human wench can bring out the rage that great demons could not even fathom facing? __**Perhaps it is not rage you are feeling**_, came a voice from somewhere inside him. He shook his head, but the voice persisted. _**Perhaps the great Lord of the Western Lands is lusting after a human. That is the only thing that has flustered you so in the past. **_The voice cackled and continued. _**We think you are falling in love with this human Lord Sesshoumaru. We think you are falling in love.**_ He growled and shook his head furiously to rid himself of the voice, but he could still hear it laughing in the back of his mind. What an absurd assumption! Sesshoumaru, the great Lord of the Western Lands, falling in love? Let alone with his brothers human wench. No, he wasn't falling in love, perhaps it was something else. What was this other voice anyway? He'd think about it further after he got rid of that disobedient wench.


	4. The spring

Thanks for the review guys, and just as you requested, here is the latest update! Enjoy!

Chapter Four

As she woke, she saw that everyone else had already been up and about. _What was last night? Was I dreaming? More like a nightmare,_ she thought gently placing a hand on her chest. The pain had dulled considerably, but it was still there and she peeked under her shirt to see if it had left a bruise._ Great,_ she thought as she looked at the black and blue forming in the place he'd used his arm to hold her against the tree. _I probably have one on my back too._ She noticed a small throbbing in her back, along with the pain of her chest, but it was nothing compared to the pain of rejection that still stung so deeply in her heart.

"It's about time you woke up," Jakken said uninterestedly. "Lord Sesshoumaru has been waiting for you for quite some time now. Get up and bathe, you reek of flowers."

_Reek, huh?_ That was the first time she'd heard it put that way, but she supposed she would have to get used to it if she planned to stay around. "Where is he anyway?"

"He has gone to bathe himself, but do not worry, he does not bathe here, so you are safe to go."

"Ok, just make sure nobody comes back here all right?"

"Who would want to see a naked human anyway? Disgusting!"

She shook her hear as she headed toward the hot spring on the other side of the woods. Today she was going to get a proper bath, not just a swim in the cold river. As she neared the hot spring she slowly started slipping off her clothes and by the time she got there she was completely naked. She climbed in and settled and was startled by the sound of low growl. She opened her eyes to see none other than Sesshoumaru sitting across from her. She blushed and looked away. "Sorry, I, uh, I didn't know that there was anyone here..." she stuttered nervously.

"Did anyone follow you here?" he asked coldly.

"No, I'm alone." Every muscle in her body tensed as she waited for him to lash out at her, call her an insolent fool, anything, but his reaction was less harsh, but frightened her even more.

He moved closer to her, and she let out a fearful cry as he placed his hand on the rocks behind her and looked into her eyes. "Now tell me the truth, what are you doing here?"

She was breathing heavily now. "Jakken told me you'd left to bathe and that you didn't bathe in the same places humans did so I didn't expect you to be here." His face was only an inch from hers and she bit her lip trying to hold back the need to scream and run away from him..

"Why should I believe you?" He moved forward and she had to resist the urge to cry out as his forehead touched hers. His eyes seemed to be lost between anger and something she couldn't put her finger on, the only thing she was really aware of at the moment was how close his body was to hers. She had to grip at the ledge she was sitting on to resist reaching out and touching him. His lips were getting closer and closer to hers and she closed her eyes breathing in his scent. His scent was something she'd never encountered before, and she wasn't sure how to describe it, but she knew she liked it. His eyes never left her's for a second as her hovered over her, seeming as though he was waiting for something. Slowly he release a long, low growl that caused her entire body to shiver. He lowered his head even more and now his lips grazed her neck.

A noise in the woods startled them both and she quickly ducked behind a rock. "Who's there?" Sesshoumaru asked in a booming voice.

Kagome heard someone come out of the woods, but she couldn't see them because she wasn't about to let them see her. "Lord Sesshoumaru, it has been a long while since we spoke," a male's voice answered. It was so familiar, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"Kouga of the Wolf Tribe, what is it that you require from me?" _Kouga!?_ she thought, _What's HE doing here? And how does he know Sesshoumaru?_

"You helped me once before and now I'd like your help again. Inu-Yasha has run off with that woman Kikyo, but Kagome has not come to me as I thought she would. Please tell me have you seen her?"

"Why would you think I had seen her? Do you not think she would have returned to her own time?"

"I made sure he took the jewel fragments so she could not! And I even had a demon seal off the well in case she could still go back!" _So that's why it wouldn't work! That sneaky little...when I get my hands on him... _"I followed her scent to your camp and then here, please just tell me where she is!"

"How dare you imply that I would hide my brother's wench!" Sesshoumaru yelled glaring at the demon in front of him. "Leave my presence or I will kill you where you stand."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." With that he took off into the woods.

"That creep!" Kagome yelled. "How dare he force Inu-Yasha and Kikyo together, AND seal off the well! If I ever get a hold of him...ohhhhh."

"He will not be coming back. He knew you were here, but he does not dare go against me."

He moved back toward her. Her eyes widened as he went straight back to what he was doing before they were interupted. His lips felt warm against her chilled skin and she let out a slight moan as he bit down lightly so as not to drawl blood, but hard enough to get a reaction. He smiled at her moan and placed a small kiss on her shoulder then moved back to her neck. She shook with anticipation and held back a disapproving glare when he pulled away from her and returned to where he originally sat. _What's up with that,_ she thought as she looked back at him, holding his eyes for what seemed like eternity. _Why does he tell me he wants nothing to do with me and then..._ He face flushed as she looked away from him while she tried to sort things out in her head. Nothing made much sense at the moment and she wasn't even going to pretend she knew what to say or do. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't even heard him get out of the spring. She was startled when she heard his voice behind her. He was close, and her whole body flushed as his lips brushed against her ear when he spoke. "You should be returning to the camp soon, we start our hunt as soon as you are ready."

_**We told you, but you did not want to listen to us. What will you do now Lord Sesshoumaru?**_ He shook his head as he walked back towards the camp. _What is this whech doing to me? I'm slowly losing control..._

_-----------------_

remember more reviews mean faster updates


	5. A Hunting we Will Go

OK! New chapter and I apologize to my readers, but this will not be updated again until Monday... I know throw things at me if it pleases you, but I have alot to do, my husband's cousin is graduating so we have to drive to Kentucky, plus I've got lots of ideas for 'Just Sex?' and so I'll be working on it until I leave Thursday. I will have some very limited internet access, but I doubt I will take advantage of it since I haven't seen these people in almost a year! Sorry guys, but I promise an update on Monday!

As always I'd like to thank those of you kind enough to review my little story

**kimiko:** I'm guessing he won't be able to control it that much longer. Maybe in a few chapters or so, I haven't really decided.

**Wendy:** no worries he'll get what's coming to him!

Oh and Snow, I'm not scared I got my ferocious guard cat!!! lol

Ok I'm done with my random ramblings, here's what you've all been waiting for!

Chapter Five

"What in the world was that?" she asked herself outloud as she sat alone in the spring. She reached a hand up and rubbed the spot that he'd bitten, it was still tender. She let out a half smile, "I guess I'd be kidding myself if I said I hadn't wanted him to do it..." Her skin was still flush and her heart still pounded as she thought about the short moment that they had together. _Why do men have to be so damned confusing?_ She shook her head, she was getting sick of mixed signals. Inu Yasha had sent her mixed signals, now his brother was doing the same thing. _How on earth do I manage to get myself into these situations?_ She wasn't sure how, but she decided she was going to confront Sesshoumaru and find out. She got out of the spring and stood in the sun to dry a bit before dressing. She was strong in her resolve, but she was afraid of what the Lord of the Western Lands would do to her if he didn't approve of her questioning his motives. _Be strong Kagome, _she thought as she dressed. _You've got to do this for your own sanity's sake._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

"What's taking Lord Sesshoumaru so long?" Jakken asked aloud. "And where has that wretched woman of Inu Yasha's run off to? Surely she has not traveled far into the woods alone, oh well, it is her choice to die."

"Master Jakken, why do you dislike Kagome? She has been kind to us and to Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said frowning at Jakken.

"That is what troubles me. She is too kind to us who have shown her no kindness in the past." _She's planning something, I can just feel it, oh Lord Sesshoumaru, why do you let her stay?_

"Jakken, where is Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked coming out of the woods.

"She left to bathe nigh on an hour ago. Perhaps she was eaten by a water demon?" _Hehe, one could only hope,_ he thought to himself with a smile. "My Lord, might I ask why you wonder?"_ He seems very bothered about something. This is troublesome indeed._

"No." Sesshoumaru looked back into the woods. _She should be returning soon, surely she did not stay long after I left her. Only a fool would be out in these woods alone and unprotected. __**What's wrong Lord Sesshoumaru? Are you worried about her?**_ Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and tried to force back the voice, it worked, but it troubled him that this was getting harder and harder to do.

Rin stared hard at him with a concerned look on her face. It wasn't often that she'd seen the lord in this much distress. "Lord Sesshoumaru, are you ok?"

He looked down at Rin in aggervation. "I am fine," he snapped and scolded himself for snapping at her. _She is just concerned, it is my fault for not hiding it. _Rin looked down at the ground and toed at the dirt. "I am sorry, but truely I am fine."

She looked up at him and decided he was ok. "Ok Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin will ask no more questions." A sound in the bushes caused her to turn and look. She smiled and ran over as Kagome entered the clearing. "Kagome! Where have you been?"

"I decided to go to the hot spring and bathe today," she answered looking up at Sesshoumaru, who ignored her. She rolled her eyes and looked back down at Rin. "Don't worry about me, I'm pretty good at defending myself." She frowned as Sesshoumaru let out an audible sigh in disagreement.

Rin nodded. "Rin is just glad that you are ok."

Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a cold glare. "Are you ready to leave? Daylight is wasting while you sit here and idly chat." He noticed a change in her dispositon, but chose to ignore it.

She glared back at him angrily, _how dare he... _She composed herself and answered softly, "I was waiting for your order Lord Seshoumaru." She wasn't about to start a fight here, not in front of Rin.

He motioned her to follow and they left the camp. After getting far enough away that he felt safe talking without any unwelcome ears her turned to her. "You have a problem with this Sessoumaru," he stated matter-of-factly.

She glared at him. "Yes, I do."

"Why? Have I not given you a place to sleep and with that a certain amount of protection? I believe you owe me alot more than your ungratefulness." He moved in close to her and she cowered away. _**What will you do? How will you deal with this girl?**__ SHUT UP! This Sesshoumaru does as he pleases and is not affected by some unknown voice. __**We have yet to give you an order Lord Sesshoumaru, we merely ask what it is you plan to do.**__ Why is it any of your concern? __**Because we are you, we are a part of you that you try to hide from the world, but your want of this girl has loosened our chains a bit. **__I have no want for this girl except the want to end her insolence. __**Oh we think you want much more than that...**_ The voice trailed off and receeded on it's own. _Damnit, just what is happening to me..._

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with a mix of confusion and concern. Just a second ago he was threatening her, and then he just seemed lost. She reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder. "Sesshoumaru are you alright?"

He turned and glared at her. "Do NOT touch me you filthy wench," he responded, pulling away from her hand. She guessed that meant he was ok. He moved close to her again and she stepped back into a tree and sighed, _why does there always have to be a tree?_ He moved toward her until his body touched hers. She could feel the heat, but shuddered despite it. His glare was penetrating and she just wanted to get away from him. She whimpered a bit and he turned his head to one side as if he didn't understand. "What is wrong wench? Is this not what you wanted?"

She glared at him, she absolutely hated being called a wench. "My name is Kagome."

"That does not answer my question." He moved his face closer to hers until his lips brushed hers as he spoke. "Is this not what you wanted?

A slight moan escaped her lips as she felt his hand run up and down her side. She closed her eyes and leaned against the tree. He took that as answer enough and pressed his lips against hers, tugging on her lip a bit. She obliged and opened her mouth enough for him to slip his tounge inside. He massaged her tounge and she gave another moan into his mouth. The voice in his head laughed a bit. _**We knew it wouldn't be long until you gave in Lord Sesshoumaru. We told you, but you just don't listen.**_ He pulled away from her and ignored her sigh of discontent. He turned and kept walking as if nothing had happened. _Why, just why does he keep doing this to me? _Kagome thought and followed after him.


	6. He Feels?

Blah, This chapter is short and not exactly my best, at least I don't think it is, but I had ot work on something or I was going to call my sister-in-law and rip her head off. As you can tell I got home a bit earlier than expected. I got into a huge argument with my sister-in-law because she was being a real witch, I called her out on it and she told me she was going to slap me... Homie don't play that game, especially not being pregnant and hormonal so I started screaming at her and told her to do it because I'd make her sorry she'd ever had a brother... That's when my husband basically grabbed me around the waist and threw me in the car while he went and got our things and brought me home. I know I was wrong too, but no sane person picks a fight with a pregnant woman, we can't be held accountable for our acctons for at LEAST 9 months, and gotta get over the post-partum months too. Anyway here you guys go and your reviews made me happy and calmed me down a little so more reviews!

Chapter Six

Kagome sighed as they entered the camp late that evening. They'd searched all day and didn't find a single demon with a jewel shard. Sure there were the regular lower class demons trying to get to them, but Sesshoularu dispatched them all with one blow. She sat down by the fire and placed her head in her hands, _now what do we do?_ Rin turned her head to one side as she watched Kagome. She jumped when Kagome looked up at her and smiled. "Don't worry Rin, I'm ok, just a little discouraged that's all."  
Rin smiled. "Rin is glad you have returned safely. Dinner is almost done, would you like Rin to get yours?"  
"Sure," Kagome answered. "What are we having tonight?"  
"Master Jakken helped me cook what was left of the vegetables and we caught some fish." Rin handed her a bowl and then sat beside her. "Is it good?"  
Kagome smiled and took a bite. "It's very good!" she exclaimed causing Rin to jump then laugh. Kagome laughed with her and soon they had caught the attention of Sesshoumaru who was now looking at them with a raised eyebrow.  
_Humans are so easily amused...__**Admit it, you like the sound of her laughing. **__Silence, I did not ask for your input. __**Well get used to it Lord Sesshoumaru, we plan on staying for a very long time.**_ Sesshoumaru shook his head and looked away only to be drawn back to watching them. _**Aww, how sweet, look at them laugh and play together, our Rin seems to have really taken a liking to this Kagome. A child knows a good person when they see one.**_ "SHUT UP!" Sesshoumaru yelled, not meaning for it to be out loud.  
Both girls jumped and looked at him. "M-my lord," Rin started, "does something displease you?" Rin looked as if she was on the verge of tears and Sesshoumaru silently cursed himself.  
_**Now look what you've gone and done!**_ Sesshoumaru ignored the voice and stood up. "I am going to be leaving for awhile," he said and disappeared into the woods. _**You know Lord Sesshoumaru, you really should learn to control your temper.**_"I had no problem controling my self before that woman showed up," he growled to himself. _**We are impressed, you didn't call her a wench this time. **__I hate you... __**Now, now you don't really mean that. You're just upset with yourself because you hurt Rin and Kagome's feelings. **__I don't care about some human's feelings. __**Ah but my lord, this isn't just any woman, this is a very powerful miko and a beauty to behold if we do say so ourselves.**__ Why do you not just leave me be? If it were not for you I would not even be in this situation. __**You cannot place the blame on us for your little outburst, you did that all on your own.**_ Sesshoumaru was sitting against a tree now and was so busy arguing with himself that he didn't hear the approching footsteps.  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome's voice came snapping him out of his trance. She sat down beside him and looked away. "I-I'm sorry if I upset you, if you want me to go I will understand..." He could smell her tears and didn't understand why she was so upset.  
_**This is your fault, you hurt our Kagome. **_Sesshoumaru growled and Kagome scooted away from him a little bit. _**See, now she's really afraid of you...**_ Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and her eyes widened when he pulled her close to him. "I did not mean to frighten you." _**That's right, make things better with her, perhaps she'll agree to be our mate.**_ Sesshoumaru growled again. Kagome ignored it and laid her head against his chest. _**How cute...**_ the voice said trailing off. Sesshoumaru looked down at her and smiled inside. He knew it was wrong for a youkai to care about a human, especially when the youkai was a lord and the human was a powerful miko, but he couldn't help feel a bond forming between them. He watched her as she drifted off to sleep then picked her up and carried her back to camp.


	7. Captured

Blah, It's very short and to all of you complaining about short chapters, I seriously don't see that changing anytime soon unless I update less often. Sorry I'm in a bit of a bad mood today... I decided just for the hell of it I was going to take on another child(I run an in-home daycare... dun-dun-dun totally unexpected) and I now work at LEAST 60 hours a week. I seriously think I must have been on drugs when I agreed to this! So updates are going to slow WAY down and probably get alot shorter as I will have very little time to work on it. 'Just Sex?' will probably get the most attention between the two because I pretty much have the next 5 or 6 chapters mapped out in my head I just need to get them typed up. I apologize to all of my readers, this isn't going to be easy on me and plus I've been getting dizzy and nauseous alot over the last couple days so it's just one more thing for me to worry about. Thank you to all my reviewers, I'm sorry I have to let you down for awhile, maybe after this summer, two of the kids I watch will be going into Kindergarten, I will have more time to work on it, especially after the baby is born because I'm taking the rest of the year off work, lol I love saying that! The baby is due the middle of November, so taking my six weeks it literally the rest of the year! God here I am rambling about absolutely nothing, sorry... Here is your cringes and ducks away from flying fruit very short new chapter.

Chapter Seven

"Kagome," she heard a voice calling her name softly. "Kagome, please wake up, we have much to discuss." She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. As her eyes began to focus she realized she wasn't in Sesshoumaru's camp. Her heart started beating rapidly and she jumped away from the hand placed on her shoulder to calm her. "Shhh, be quiet or they will find us!"

Recognizing the voice she turned and glared at the demon. "Kouga! Where are we? Why have you brought me to this place?" At this point she was beyond enraged and readied herself to attack.

"Kagome, please calm down! I only brought you here to talk, I want to know why you did not come to me, and if Lord Sesshoumaru has hurt you in any way." His eyes pleaded with her to calm down and she sat in the grass beside him.

"I don't want to talk to the likes of you!" she hissed. "I overheard you talking to Sesshoumaru about sealing off the well, how could you Kouga? If you really cared about me you would want me to be able to return home in my time of need." Tears flowed freely down her face and her eyes bore through him as if she were trying to decipher the reason for his deception.

He looked away, not able to handle the pain in her eyes. "I...I just thought that if you went back to your time you wouldn't return. I wanted you to stay, I didn't want to lose you..."

She stood up and looked down at him. "Well, it's too late now. You ruined your chance when you sealed off the well. Did you really think I was just going to forgive you and we could run of into the sunset together?" The small glimmer of hope in his eyes died and she looked away. "Just take me back to camp, you've done enough damage for one lifetime."

Kouga stood up unwillingly and grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry Kagome, please don't hate me forever..." With that he picked her up and carried her back to the camp. He put her down a little ways away and looked at her. "I'm sorry, but this is as close as I can get. If Lord Sesshoumaru catches my scent he will surely kill me on the spot." He turned to leave then turned back. "And I will have the enchantment on the well removed as soon as I return to my pack."

Kagome nodded and walked toward the camp. Before she got there Sesshoumaru walked over to her and sniffed. The edges of his irises started turning pink, then red. "Where is he?" he growled. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," she answered leaning against a tree then dropping to the ground. "He just wanted to talk and knew I wouldn't go with him willingly."

Sesshoumaru calmed himself then sat beside her. He returned to his stoic self and looked her over. "So he did not harm you in anyway?"

"No," she said. She was tired and upset. _How could he not think it would hurt me?_ Sesshoumaru looked her over with concern, but said nothing. "I think I just want ot go back to camp and rest."

_**Something is wrong Lord Sesshoumaru. Our Kagome is not happy. It's all because YOU let that wolf take her away from us.**__ If I had known the wolf was there I would have stopped him... __**Well now our Kagome is upset, we thought you could sense demonic presence, why could you not sense him?**_ Sesshoumaru growled, something Kagome had become quite accustomed to. _I do not have an answer to that. Perhaps he used a potion to conceal himself.__** Well you'd do well to make sure it doesn't happen again.**__ Who do you think you are giving me orders?_ _**We only want what's best for our Kagome. We can tell that filthy wolf didn't hurt her THIS time, but what if it happens again?**__ I will not allow it to happen again. __**So you do care what happens to her!**_Sesshoumaru shook the thought from his head and looked over at Kagome who had taken the liberty to curl up against his pelt and go to sleep. _**You can't deny it forever Lord Sesshoumaru, you love this girl, the only thing you need to do is admit it to yourself.**_


	8. Defiance

Not exactly extra-long, but definently longer that the last two I posted. I had a little extra time on my hands today so I got one typed up for you guys, ain't I so sweet? Happy belated b-day to Kira! I hope you enjoy this update, one part was only added just for you, I'm sure you'll know the part when you get to it. Thanks to all my other reviewers, you'r reviews are what keeps me working on this! Without further ado, here is your next installment!

Chapter Eight

Kagome stretched as she woke up let in the afternoon. A smile graced her lips when she noticed she was still sleeping against Sesshoumaru's pelt. As her eyes wondered around she saw that she was back in the camp and that Rin and Jakken were nowhere to be found. "I am glad to see you have finally woke," Sesshoumaru said looking down at her. "This must have been a taxing day for a mere human." _**Blah, blah, blah... Back to that same old crap are we? That's not what you were thinking while you were watching her sleep. **__Do you ever cease your incessant banter? __**Not until you admit your feelings, then we can become one again.**_

"Where are Rin and Jakken?" Kagome asked drawing him out of his conversation with the voice that he was finding to be very interesting.

"They went into town for supplies. They should be returning before dark." _**Hmmm, we have until they get back to be alone with our precious Kagome, surely a demon such as yourself can think of a few things to occupy your time. **__Stop talking. __**Why? We're having so much fun! And our Kagome is even used ot your strange attitude during our little conversations.**_ He looked over at Kagome who was now humming away as she went through the herbs to see which ones she needed to gather. _**Cute isn't she? **__Must you make a comment about everything. __**It's what we do best.**_ "Sesshoumaru, I'm going to gather some herbs then I'm going to og to the hot spring and bathe is that ok?" _**Awww, she's even asking our permission to do things.**_

Sesshoumaru stood. "Allow me to escort you, these woods are not safe for an untrained miko such as yourself." Kagome glared at him. _**Uh-oh...**_

"Untrained! How dare you imply that I don't know how to use my powers! You...you...DEMON!" _Smooth comeback Kagome..._

"I was merely stating the obvious, you have no proper training in technique, if you had you would have easily escaped that wolf demon." _**She's cute when she's angry!**__ Shut up._

"I'll have you know that I WANTED to talk with Kouga. If I had wanted to get away I easily could have." Kagome was red with anger and frustration now. _How dare he treat me like he's oh so superior!_

_**Gee, how are you going to fix this?**__ Did I not tell you to shut up?_ "Well, if you enjoy that wolf's company as much as you say why not go and stay with he and his pack?" _**Hey! Don't send our Kagome away! We need her here, and so do you even if you're too stubborn to admit it!**_

"Maybe I will! Or maybe I'll just go home to my own time since I'm obviously not wanted here! You, Sesshoumaru, are nothing more than a stupid, bull-headed demon!"

Sesshoumaru pushed her to the ground and pinned her down. "Now you listen to me little miko!" _**Lord Sesshoumaru...**_ "No one dares speak to this Sesshoumaru in that way!" _**Calm down...**_ "I should kill you right here, I am growing very weary of your blatant disregard for my status. Either you cease your nonsense and treat me with respect or I will kill you without a second thought." _**Now look at you, you've gone and lost your cold emotionless demeanor. You're no better than that worthless hanyou brother of yours. **_Sesshoumaru growled with anger. _How DARE you compare this Sesshoumaru to that...that...bastard! __**Look you've made her cry! The only other person who has made her cry so hard is InuYasha...**_

Kagome's eyes widened with fear and her eyes betrayed her anger as they released a steady stream of tears. She'd never in her ltime spent in this era seen Sesshoumaru lose his temper and she knew that this could only mean bad things for her. She shook with fear beneath his weight and her body was racked with sobs. "I-I...please don't hurt me..." Again her voice had successfully drawn him out of his converstation with himself and he looked at the shaking, sobbing girl. "Please..." she whispered so low that even with his demonic hearing he barely heard it.

_**Now what are we going to do? Obviously if we don't do something she's going to be scared out of her mind of us and never trust us again.**__ Good, if she's scared then she won't lash out and she''l treat me with the respect I deserve. __**You deserve to be knocked senseless...**_ Sesshoumaru looked into Kagome's eyes and almost felt sorry for the waves of fear he felt causing turmoil in her aura. "Kagome..." She flinched as he said her name, as if he'd just drawn his hand back to strike. "I...you do not have anything to be afraid of. I am not going to hurt you." She stared into his eyes as if trying to tell if he was being honest or just trying to get her to calm down. _**Hurry, say something to convince her you are telling the truth! **_"I don't know what to say to make you believe me, I can only tell you I have no intention of harming you. I only got upset because..." _**Because I care about you and I want you to care about me? Is that what you want to say? Well then say it! **__You are not helping..._ He got off her and sat on the ground beside her.

"Because what?" she asked sitting up.

"It is nothing, you should go get your bath, do not worry about the herbs they can wait for tomorrow." _**You're absolutely hopeless you know that?**_

------------

Rin ran into the camp with Jakken arriving behind her all the bags they'd acquired in town in tow. "Kagome! Kagome, look what I got!" Rin exclaimed running up to the dazed girl and showing her a beautiful pink flower.

Kagome smiled at the excited Rin. "And where did you get that from?" She tried to keep her smile pasted on, but the events that had taken place earlier were still running through her mind.

"I met a girl a bit older than me while I was in town and she gave it to me! Her name was Kira and I should like to visit her next time we go to town so that you can meet her too!" Rin looked at Kagome's expression and her own smile faded. "Kagome? Are you ok? You look a bit weary."

"I'm fine Rin I promise. I just feel a bit wore out is all. I think I'll retire early tonight." Kagome said with a stretch and a yawn. Sesshoumaru hadn't said a word to her since she returned from her bath and she had gone out of her way to avoid talking to her, keeping herself busy cleaning up the camp and preparing beds. She had felt his eyes on her all the rest of the day, but ignored it and went about her business. Now she was tired, she never realized how big of a job avoiding conversation was.

"Ok! As long as nothing is wrong!" Rin smiled and went about what ever it was she had chosen to do leaving Kagome to get her sleep.

Kagome snuggled into her little pallet of blankets and continued to ignore Sesshoumaru's eyes on her back. She thought about all that had happened today and mentally patted herself on the back for not completely freaking out about anything. Sesshoumaru had been right, this had been a very taxing day.


	9. Dreams and Waking

Oy, and now the next chapter. Thank you to my reviewers, keep up the good work, you make me feel confident enough ot continue with the story! I'm not a big fan of this chapter, I went over it several times, changing little things here and there, but it still didn't come out how I'd like it to, oh well. Probably a few spelling errors, my spell check is having major issues so please, if you notice something let me know and I'll fix it as soon as I get the chance! Here ya go, read and review!

Chapter Nine

_**You know you want to go cuddle with her and keep her warm.**_ Sesshoumaru watched as she shivered against the cold night. _You really do not know when to shut up do you?__** No.**__ Well I advise you to hold your tounge and keep your comments to yourself. __**What are you going to do? Kill us?**__ The thought has crossed my mind. __**Too bad we are a part of you, the only way to rid yourself of this annoyance is to simply admit that you have feelings for the girl. It's sad really that you won't even admit your feelings to yourself.**__ There is nothing to admit, I have no feelings for a useless miko. __**We'd roll our eyes if we could. You are pathetic. You won't even admit to yourself that you are developing feelings for her. It's sad really, we must know, were you emotionally shut out as a child? Did your mommy never love you enough?**_ Sesshoumaru growled. _**Temper, temper. We are only looking for some input as to why you're so reluctant to feel anything.**_

Kagome stirred in her sleep. "Inu...Yasha..." she whimpered. Sesshoumaru growled at the sound of that name coming from her lips. _**We are losing her and you can act like you don't care, but we know better! How hard is it to say that you care about our Kagome? She is beautiful and well educated, rare among humans, even mikos.**__ There is nothing to lose, she is not mine. She has always belonged to that worthless half-breed. __**We know you don't really believe that. We can sense that she is still a virgin, therefore your brother has no claim on her. Even if he did he's to interested in the dead miko to give our Kagome the attention she needs.**_ "Inu...Yasha... you baka...stay...you stay away from me." Her sleep was becoming more fitful. _**Oy! Even in her sleep she hates that hanyou, we like her more everyday. You should calm her down before she rolls herself into the fire, even if you didn't care about her we are sure you do not wish to be assulted with the wonderful smell of burning flesh.**_ "Get...away. Don't touch me." Sesshoumaru saw exacty what this other voice was talking about, everytime she moved restlessly in her sleep she got closer to the fire. He stood up and walked towards her gently lifting her with his pelt. He could practically see the voice doing a little victory dance in his head. "Ses...Sesshoumaru..." she muttered snuggling against his pelt and falling back into a deep sleep. The corners of his mouth twitched as he fought the urge to smile. _**We saw that oh great Ice Lord.**__ Be quiet._ He sat down and pulled her close to him and he closed his eyes and took in her scent. He could lose himself in that scent, but he had to keep his composure. Afterall, he was the great demon Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands and she was a simple miko who couldn't even begin to understand the strength she held.

Kagome's eyes fluttered and she groaned against the light intruding on her sleep. Her bed was so warm and comfy, she didn't want to open her eyes and wake, she just wanted to lay here and sleep the day away cuddled up against...she reached out a hand and felt it press against something warm and hard. Her eyes opened with a start and she gasped as she realized the thing her hand had made contact with was Sesshoumaru's chest. She jumped up and away as she straightened out her clothing and found her composure. "How did I end up here?" she asked as Sesshoumaru looked up at her shaking form amused.

"You came here weeks ago and asked for my protection if I remember correctly." The smirk on his face went unnoticed by the irate miko. _**Is this really the time to show your humorous side?**_

Kagome glared at him. "You know what I mean! How did I end up with you last night?"

"I know not what you mean. We were not 'together' last night."

She threw her hands up and sighed in exasperation. "I mean how did I end up sleeping up against you!"

"You had a nightmare and almost rolled yourself into the fire. I put you with me to make sure you didn't kill yourself."

She stared into his gloden orbs trying to see any hint of a lie and knew he was telling the truth. "Well then thank you..." she muttered.

"Now miko, I believe we have herbs to gather," Sesshoumaru said standing and heading into the woods.

"Wait, we?" she asked following him. "Why are you being so nice to me?" _**Yes, do tell Lord Sesshoumaru.**_ He turned and looked at her but said nothing. "Fine, don't answer me." She looked at the ground. "Jerk..." she muttered.

He glared at her but did not move. "What did this Sesshoumaru tell you about respect?" She looked up and glared back at him defiantly. _**You're such a sweet talker.**__ Quiet. __**Oh so now we only get one word answers? Hmph...**_ "You will use my title and speak to me accordingly."

She rolled her eyes and groaned. _Not this again..._ "Ok _Lord_ Sesshoumaru. I will use your title, but I refuse to treat you as my superior. I think that's a pretty fair deal, don't you?"

He growled. "Wen-"

"It's Kagome."

"I will call you what I please. You will learn your place as my inferior or you will die."

"Please...like I'm afraid of you."

His eyes glowed red and pushed her against a tree, his body pressing against hers. "Perhaps we will have to instill that fear in you then."


	10. Punishment pt1

I know, I know it's short, but I really had no choice, it was either post a short chapter or wait to update until Monday and I have a very special reader who is going on a trip and won't be able to read the update Monday, so i thought I'd give her a little tidbit to hold her over. This means that most likely the next chapter will be short too since in my head they went together. Who knows though, that could change over the weekend. Thank you to all my reviewers and Luna I do hope this is enough to hold you over until you get back! Read and Review and I promise an update Monday.

Chapter Ten

Kagome tried to scream but the pressure on her chest refused to let the sound escape. As she tried to breath she felt her chest burn with lack of oxygen, but she refused to submit. She was tired of being scared and being walked on by these damn inu males. Her eyes burned with fury as she stared deep into his stoic golden orbs. This defiance was making Sesshoumaru angry, it seemed that she still didn't understand what her place was and he was going to take it upon himself to teach her. _**Lord Sesshoumaru, please think before you act! We don't want to hurt our Kagome!**_ Sesshoumaru smirked, right now all the thoughts running through his mind included pain of a degree which she'd never felt before and after he was done she'd never defy him again. _She has defied my honor to the point that any other, human and demon alike, would be bloodied and lifeless. Be grateful I am sparing her life. __**That should tell you something about your feelings! You are sparing her where you would have killed the highest ranking of demons! **_Sesshoumaru growled and pushed harder against her, but her eyes never wavered. It was starting to hurt to even keep her eyes open, but she refused to look away lest he think she was giving in to his ridiculous ego. A tear ran down her face and tickled her chin before it fell to his chest. He used a clawed finger to lift her chin then stared hard into her eyes. "Why are you crying miko? Did I not tell you what would happen if you continued to show blatant disregard for my title and place as your superior?"

The rage in her eyes flared and she spit in his face. "I...I... ha..have no int..intent...intention... of...giving int...to the l...likes...of you," she stuttered using the bit of air she had stored in her lungs.

His eyes glowed red. "You insolent bitch!" he yelled slapping her and throwing her to the ground. She stood up and took a defensive stance as she continued her assult of disobediance. Sesshoumaru chuckled at the sight in front of him. "And what is it you plan to do wench? Purify me?" _**She's a stubborn one, hmmm reminds us of someone else we know...**__ SHUT UP!_ Sesshoumaru growled and lunged at her knocking her to the ground and effectively knocking the wind out of her._** Don't kill her!**__ I told you to shut up._ He straddled her hips and used his arm to pin her hands above her head. "Miko, you are walking on a fine line... I've killed greater demons for less severe crimes. Know that the only thing keeping you alive is the fact that my brother and that wolf would come after me if I were to kill you and I have no time for their games." _**Nice cover...you don't care to kill those two unworthy fleabags.**__ What part of shut up do you not understand? __**The whole thing, could you explain it to us?**__ I really hate you..._

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" he heard Jakken calling, heading in their direction.

"Do not think for a moment that this is over wench. You will get your punishment, now I just have more time to think about what to do to you." With that he rolled off her, stood, and composed himself as Jakken ran into the clearing ceasing his yelling for only a moment to look at the girl, back t ohis master, then to the girl again. "What is your business Jakken?"

Jakken tore his eyes from the woman and looked at his master. "Lord Sesshoumaru," he panted breathlessly. "There has been word from the castle that an unknown demon has attacked. He was pushed back, but we lost some good frontmen. It is being humbly requested that you return to aide sir."

Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat, a sound that caused Jakken to step backward. "Pack our things and ready Ah-Un for the journey. We will leave immediately."

"Y...yes milord," Jakken answered and ran off toward the camp.

"Stand miko." Kagome stood never taking her eyes off Sesshoumaru. "Looks like your punisment will have to wait a bit longer, I have business that needs my immediate attention. You will come to the castle and you will be given a room where you will stay while you are there unless summoned by myself."

Kagome nodded. Even in anger she knew the severity of an attack against the great demon lord, and for one to effectively wipe out part of his personal army... She shuttered at the thought of what kind of demon could do such a thing.


	11. So many Questions

Here is the update! I wrote it yesterday since I was sick and still am. I also started a new story that I'm debating posting because it was just kind of a boredom thing and I don't know if I'd finish it. Well, thank you to all my reviewers and I hope you enjoy!

Oh I suppose an explaination is in order. A reviewer brought it to my attention that Kagome was a powerful miko and could easily go to her time to cool off a bit, then come back. I promise i have a good reason for her not going back, one being that if she does go back home she won't be able to return to the Feudal Era since InuYasha took her shards of the jewel. Hope that explains it a bit better!

Chapter Eleven

As they arrived at the castle the whole party could feel the traces of the evil aura left behind. Kagome gasped at the site of demon bodies spread across the courtyard. As soon as they entered the castle she was rushed to a room and locked in. She looked around her room, it certaintly didn't look like some place you would put a prisoner, it wasn't dark and moldy, there were no chains and torture devices. _Isn't that how they treated people in these days?_ Looking at her room she felt more like an honored guest of the Lord. The bed was the biggest she'd ever seen and had silk baby blue sheets and a quitl that was just a shade darker than the sheets. There was a couch that looked overstuffed that was blue with gold trim and legs. On the wall opposite the door was a sliding glass door that led out to a balcony. The walls were wood and the ceiling had pictures of ancient demons carved into it. The carpet was a plush white and looked like it was rarely, if ever, used. As she wondered around and started heading toward the balcony another door caught her eye. She walked over and opened it and gasped. Inside was her own personal hotspring/bathroom with a connecting walk in closet. The closet was filled with the most beautiful kimonos she'd ever seen and they were made of the finest silk. In a daze she walked back into her bedroom and bumped into something. She shook her head and looked up then bowed quickly when she realized who it was she bumped into. "I apologize Lord Sesshoumaru," she said standing back up. She may not want to submit to him, but she wouldn't forget her manners either.

Sesshoumaru smirked, he'd been watching her for quite some time while she wondered around the room. _**No doubt trying to figure out why you gave her the guest room reserved for your intended. By the way, why did you give her this room?**__ The other guest rooms are being cleaned for the conference I've scheduled. __**Whatever you say Lord Sesshoumaru.**_ "Do you find your room satisfactory?" he asked in his coldest voice.

"Yes, it's beautiful, but I don't understand. The way you spoke I would be treated as a prisoner, this seems like a room reserved for royalty."

"Would you rather I move you into the dungeon?"

Her eyes widened. "N-no, of course not, I just wondered why I was given such a nice room."

"Not that I have to explain myself to you, but you were given this room because I am holding a conference with the other Lords and their generals so I need the guest rooms free. This room is not used." _**Tell her why, please tell her why!**__ Why? She has not asked._

"So, um... Why is this room not used?"

_**HA! We knew she'd ask. **_"It is simple. You see that door over there?" He pointed toward a door beside her bed and she nodded. "That connects your room to mine. This room is reserved for the intended mate of the Lord of the castle."

A deep red spread across her face and although he would not show it Sesshoumaru was very amused by this. "So, wait, your bedroom is attached to mine? And this is the room reserved for your intended!? How will you explain THIS to your guests?"

Sesshoumaru smirked again which frightened Kagome. "It is really rather simple. You will act as my intended until the conference is over."

Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor. Sesshoumaru let out a stifled chuckle and left her room as quietly as he had entered. _**Well, she took that pretty well don't you think?**__ Yes, I think she'll do fine as soon as she picks her jaw up of the carpet.__** We didn't know you had such a sense of humor.**_

-------

"Lord Sesshoumaru," the general of Sesshoumaru's personal army said and saluted as they met in the hallway. "You requested my presence sir?"

"Yes, come to my office, I want to know as much as you can tell me about this demon who dared attack in my absence." Sesshoumaru led the man into a large office and shut the door. "Please have a seat," he said as he walked behind his desk and sat. After the man took a seat Sesshoumaru looked over at him. "Now, I want to know everything you know."

"My lord, the demon came out of nowhere. Not one of my men sensed his presence until the attack. As you know only the best of the best are permitted to work the front gates so I am still at a loss as to how the demon kept himself from being noticed."

"What kind of demon was it? What did he look like?"

"We-well my lord, h-he was a..." the general looked away in shame.

"He was a what?" Sesshoumaru was growing tired of games.

"My lord, he was a hanyou." The man hung his head. "I do not know how he managed to do this, as a hanyou he should have easily been taken down, but he was too strong. I will not argue your decision if you should chose to terminate my position."

Sesshoumaru had stopped listening after the general said it was a hanyou that had attacked. _Naraku...__** Do you really think he would be brave enough to attack the castle? **__Of course not, it was most likely a puppet of his. __**He was sneaky, attacking when we were not here.**__ Yes, but how did he know this Sesshoumaru was not here.__** Good question...**_ Sesshoumaru looked up at the now trembling general. "You are dismissed, rest and we will talk of our retaliation when the Lords arrive."

"Yes sir," the general said saluting and leaving the office.

_**Do you think he'll hurt our Kagome? He has gone after her before. **__I will have her watched closely and if anything should happen to her...__** Is that concern we hear in your voice Lord Sesshoumaru?**_


	12. Sneaky Youkai

Yay another chapter! I haven't had the kids this week since I've been sick. So I called all the parents and told them if they couldn't find someone on short notice I knew another woman who would watch them until I got better, so that's where I am now, contemplating wether or not to take the kids back tomorrow. I'm still feeling kinda crappy, but I also hate for my work load to be a burden on someone else. Ugh, why does being sick have to suck so bad? Well anyways, thank you to all my reviewers! And if you like Stories set in modern times please read 'Tracking Temptation' by MoD. Ok, goodnight all!!!

Chapter Twelve

Sesshoumaru walked to the room Kagome was occupying and knocked on the door. Waiting for an answer he became impatient and walked in only to find Kagome was not in her room. _Where the hell has that girl gone?__** Now, now. Don't let your temper get the best of you. She's been locked in here so she couldn't have gone far.**_ Deciding that what the voice said was rational he sniffed the air to catch her scent. He followed his nose to the door of her bathing quarters. _What is she doing bathing in the middle of the day?_ he thought and opened the door. Kagome, not realizing she was being watched, rinsed the suds off herself and stepped out of the large tub only to run straight into Sesshoumaru. "Sess..." her eyes were wide with shock as she tried to cover her body.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Why do you cover yourself miko? Has this Sesshoumaru not already seen your naked body?"

Kagome's face cycled through every color of red. "Y-you perv! Get out of here!" she yelled grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself.

"I am the lord of this castle, therefore I can be in any room I please." _**Um, Lord Sesshoumaru, you're staring.**__ So?__** Just thought we'd let you know.**_

"I don't care if you're Kami himself! Get OUT!!!" she screamed hurting his ears.

"Stop your complaining woman, you should be happy this Sesshoumaru enjoys what he sees." _**Wait, what?**__ I do not think I studdered..._ "I will be waiting in your sleep quarters."

Kagome was speechless as she stared at Sesshoumaru's retreating back. _Did he really just say what I think he said?_ Her whole body flushed as she dried herself off and dressed in one of the elegant kimonos provided. _No I must have been imagining things, right?_ She exited the bathroom and walked out onto the balcony where Sesshoumaru stood looking out over his lands. Crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him she started her questioning. "Is there a _reason_ you came to my room, and was it SO important that you had to come into the bathroom to find me?"

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at her. "I believe you will need training on the proper etiquette of a Lord's intended. I cannot have my guests questioning you or your ways."

"And you had to barge into my bathroom unannounced just to tell me that?" Kagome glared at him suspiciously.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "No, that was for my own... satisfaction." Kagome just stared blankly. "Now, my guests will be arriving in two days time, until then you will spend every waking moment learning how to speak, walk, and dress like a lady. Also-"

Kagome cut him off. "So, wait, what's wrong with how I talk or dress?"

"The first lesson is that a lady never speaks out of turn," he responded biting back his anger at her disrespect. "I will send up my most trusted maid immediately, I fear this will take more work that I first assumed." With that he left her room.

Kagome seethed. _Who does he think he is telling me that I don't talk or act 'lady like'? Damn arrogant demon..._

---------

Kagome sighed as a knock resounded through her room. "Come in," she called not moving from her position laying on her bed.

A young demoness entered the room and glanced at the disheveled pile on the bed. "My lady, if you please, Lord Sesshoumaru requests that we begin your training as soon as possible."

Kagome opened one eye and glance at the girl, whom she guessed was also an inu youkai, standing at the foot of the bed. Groaning she sat up. "How much trouble would you be in if we skipped the lesson and just went for a walk outside? I swear if I spend one more minute in this room I'm going to go postal."

"P-postal, my lady?" the demoness gave her a questioning look.

"It just means crazy, like I'm going to snap if I don't get some fresh air."

"Ah, I believe I understand, but I apologize, you see Lord Sesshoumaru would have me killed if I allowed you to leave this room," she said with all seriousness.

Kagome grumbled. _That bastard has to ruin everything doesn't he?_ "Fine," she sighed in resignition. Standing she looked up at the girl that stood at least 4 inches taller than her. "So, do you have a name?"

The woman blushed. "I am sorry for not introducing myself my lady. I am Kyla," she said bowing.

"Oh please, drop the lady stuff," Kagome said waving her hands in the air. "From now on you will call me Kagome, and no more bowing. Just because _Lord_ Sesshoumaru has a stick up his rear and refuses to lighten up doesn't mean you have to treat me the same way he demands to be treated."

Kyla looked away. "Um, let us begin your lesson my l-" Kagome gave her a hard stare. "I mean, Kagome."

Kagome nodded. "That's much better! Now, as reluctant as I am to do this, what is our first lesson?"


	13. Lesson One

Yay! Update! Uh, not much info to share, we get to findo ut what the baby is on July 6th so YAY! only 2 1/2 more weeks! The funeral was as nice as a funeral can be. I think it was just what she would have wanted.

100 reviews yay! A cookie goes to sexybeast for being my 100th! And, in an effort to make you guys review my story even more I am going to promise now that if you suggest one of your own stories I will read it, review it, and if I like it advertise it on my stories! So review, even if you don't like it, tell me what could be fixed to make it better. How can I improve as a writer if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong?

Chapter Thirteen

Kagome stared at Kyla in disbelief. "He said WHAT!?" she roared, causing the demoness to shrink back in fear.

"I-I apologize Kagome, I am only trying to do my job." Kyla felt bad for telling her new friend what her lord had said about the way she dressed and did her hair, but looking at the way she was wearing the kimono she had on she could tell this girl really needed some help learning how to dress. All she did was slip on one of the kimonos and grab an obi, which by the way did not go with the kimono she had on.

"How dare the arrogant bastard tell me that I don't know how to dress! In my time I'm one of the most fashionable and sought after women!" Kagome was seething. _Damn Sesshoumaru and his 'tastes'. Now I have to change my whole freaking wardrobe to suit his 'style'._

Kyla looked at Kagome before walking over to the closet and grabbing several items. She placed the items on the bed. Kagome looked at all the stuff on the bed in amazement, never realizing how much it took to look 'lady-like'. Kyla picked up an item and began to show her the proper way to wear a kimono. Kyla held up something that Kagome thought looked similar to a tube top. "This is the first thing you put on, along with your tabi (split-toed socks)." Kagome nodded to indicated she understood. Kyla placed the items back on the bed and picked up a plain white kimono. "This is the nagajuban (under-kimono). You put this on next and close it left over right." She looked at Kagome who nodded again. "This is an eri," Kyla said holing up a stiff collar. She showed Kagome how to put it on and Kagome nodded again. (sorry but I don't feel like describing every step in full detail.) Picking up a beautiful black kimono with pale pink blossoms decorating the back of the right sleeve and the front of the left. "This is your actual kimono, this particular design is called a houmongi (a semi-formal kimono)." She showed her how to put it on and Kagome nodded again. Kyla was glad this girl was a fast learner. Looking at what was left on the bed she sighed. She picked up a wide piece of fabric and showed it to Kagome. "You put this around your waist like this," she said demonstrating. She then picked up the obi. "Then you place the obi over it like this." She tied the obi in a basic taiko musubi (drum knot) since it was the easiest to do.

Kagome reeled at all this new information, she never realized the work that went into dressing in a kimono. She smiled at Kyla. "I think I get it, but could you help me dress until the guests are gone? I'm sure Lord Sesshoumaru would understand."

"Of course! I know it is very confusing, but it is necessary I assure you." Kyla walked over to her. "Let us try dressing you formally for dinner. Lord Sesshoumaru will be very pleased at your progress."

--------

Walking to dinner was uncomfortable to say the least. Kagome sighed as she tried to walk the way Kyla taught her._ Back straight, chin high,_ she repeated to herself over and over. _Now I hate myself for all that time spent doing research on the computer..._ As she and Kyla rounded the corner to the dining hall they stopped. "Now, when you get in here bow to Lord Sesshoumaru and take the seat to the right of him. Sit with your hands folded in your lap until he starts eating his meal, only then are you permitted to start eating."

"So wait, I have to wait for him before I can eat?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "What a crock."

"Also, when he leaves the table you are to stop and follow him out of the room. Or if you want to exit before he does you must ask him for permission. Say something along the lines of 'My lord I ask your permission to be excused.'"

Kagome rolled her eyes again. _Why am I doing this again? _Then she thought about it. _Oh yea so he doesn't kill me... I guess acting like a proper lady won't hurt for a few days..._

Kyla looked Kagome over and decided it was time to go into the dining hall. "Just remember, when he leaves you must follow. Also when walking behind your intended you are to fold your hands in front of you and keep your eyes downcast, this shows your submission to him."

_I'll show him submission... _Kyla opened the doors and stepped away so Kagome could enter. Like a good little student she did as she was told, bowing to Sesshoumaru and taking her seat next to him. She twirled her fingers a bit as she held her hands in her lap and looked ahead of her out the window.

_**Wow, she looks really nice when she's all done up, eh Lord Sesshoumaru?**__ Even I would admit that for a human she looks...ok.__** Ok? OK!? She is smoking.**__ I should hope not, for a lady to smoke is quite unbecoming.__** Ugh, your endless barrage of wit never ceases to amaze us.**_ "My lady, might I say that you look much better than before?" _**You really think so? We kinda miss the legs.**_

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru in disbelief. _D-did he just compliment me?_ "Why thank you my lord, might I say that you don't look too bad yourself."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Of course this Sesshoumaru looks nice." _**Conceited much?**_

"Of_ course _my lord, I wouldn't _dare_ imply any different." _Insufferable ass..._

_Was that sarcasm I caught in that? __**We believe so and we like it, she's fiesty.**_ Soon a servant came in with tray holding two bowls. "Will Jakken and Rin not be joining us?"

The servant bowed his head. "My lord, Jakken asked that I tell you he was leaving on short business and would be back by tomorrow at sunset." Sesshoumaru nodded

"And Rin?" Kagome asked, warranting her a glare from Sesshoumaru for talking out of turn.

"Ay, my lady. Miss Rin has requested dinner in her room today for reasons she did not wish to share." With that said the boy placed their bowls in front of them and went back to the kitchen.

Kagome waited and waited for Sesshoumaru to begin, but he did not. Instead he was glaring at her for reasons unknown to her. "May I help you my lord?" she asked too sweetly.

"A lady never speaks out of turn," Sesshoumaru retorted like a teacher who was tired of repeating a lesson to an unruly student.

"Unless she is addressing a servant or ward," Kagome added with a smirk.

Sesshoumaru smirked back. "I see you are actually learning something. I am glad to see you are progressing much faster than I expected."

"Thank you my lord." Sesshoumaru started eating and Kagome followed suit. After they were finished Sesshoumaru got up to leave and Kagome stood behind him, following just like Kyla had taught her and almost bumping into him when he stopped in the hall way.

"I will have Kyla escort you back to your room. You may take the rest of the evening off, but you will start another lesson first thing in the morning." Sesshoumaru motioned for Kyla to take Kagome.

Kagome bowed slightly beofer turning to follow Kyla back to her room. Once she knew they were out of Sesshoumaru's earshot she looked at Kyla. "Is it just me, or does Sesshoumaru seem a bit...off?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Kyla responed.

"Oh, nevermind then, it's probably just my imagination then," Kagome said not convinced. Something was going on with Sesshoumaru and she intended to find out what it was.


	14. Flirting with Danger

I know, I know it's short, but you'll have to deal, I had a baby shower to go to today for a friend of mine, then other stuff came up, but here it is. I want to thank all my reviewers!!

Stories I recommend: 'The First Legacy' by Luna Silvereyes, 'Collision' by Azumi Kiribashi, and 'Putting on a Show' by Neptune-Saturn

Chapter Fourteen

"Please take me to his office," Kagome begged the servant.

"Kagome, I am not allowed to let you leave this room, I am sorry. Now I must go tend to Miss Rin, I will return shortly to make sure everything is to your liking before I retire from the night," stated the demon. He was tall with long silver-blue hair and eyes that looked more yellow than gold.

Kagome stuck her tounge out as he walked out of the room. "You suck, brown-noser." Walking around her room, bored out of her mind, she decided to lay on her bed to think about how she was going to get back at Sesshoumaru for all the crap he'd been putting her through. _I could always just start acting as un-lady-like as possible when his guests get here... No, then he'd kill me for sure. So what can I do... _**You could always seduce him. **_Who the hell are you? _**I'm someone whos always been here, but I've kept myself quiet until now. **_Ok, well who ever you are you're freaking nuts if you think Lord of Ice would ever accept advances from me._ **I think you would be surprised. I know you noticed that something was off with him, just what do you think it is? **_Hell, I don't know, but I have a feeling that you're going to enlighten me. _**He's conflicting with himself over you. He is attracted to you, but he doesn't want to admit it to himself. **Kagome let out a slight giggle. _I think you're delusional. Sesshoumaru hates humans. He doesn't even want me here, so what makes you think he wants anything to do with me?_**Just trust me oh ye of little faith. Get flirty, I mean even if he doesn't like you what could it hurt?** _Um, he could kill me. _**Nah, he won't kill you just for flirting! I think you're just scared**_ Am not! _**Are too!** _Am not! _**Are too!!!** _Whatever._

Sesshoumaru stood and watched as Kagome argued with herself. _**Um, maybe we should come back later...**__ Nonsense. _Sesshoumaru walked over to the foot of her bed and just watched the expressions on Kagome's face. _**You know, this is kind of inappropriate. A lord entering a lady's room without permission, than watching her without announcing his presence. **__This is my home and I'll do as I please. __**Whatever you say...stalker.**_

Kagome sat up and jumped when she saw Sesshoumaru standing at the foot of her bed. "L-lord Sesshoumaru, you startled me. What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "This is my home miko, I go where I please."

**Come on, you can do it.** Kagome crawled to the end of the bed and looked into his eyes. "Well, come and go as you please my lord," she said seductively.

_**Um, we're confused, where is the defiant Kagome? What have you done to her?**__ I assure you this change perplexes you as much as it does this Sesshoumaru._ He raised an eyebrow. "Miko, are you feeling well?"

"Much better since you showed up." Kagome had to fight the urge to giggle as she looked at the utterly confused Sesshoumaru. "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" **Did I tell you how much fun this was going to be?**

Sesshoumaru just looked at her. _**Say something you imbecile! **_"I came to thank you for taking an active interest in your lessons. It is very important that you learn these things by the time my guests arrive. If they find out I am harboring a human without having an attachment to them they will surely kill you."

She smiled warmly. "Aw, I didn't think you cared. I thought you'd jump at any chance to kill me or get me killed. It's very sweet of you to think of me." By this time she was standing and had walked over so she was face to face with him. "Now, if you don't mind my lord, I'd like to retire for the night.Goodnight," she whispered close to his ear then gave him a small peck on the cheek before disappearing into her bathroom.

Sesshoumaru stood at the foot of her bed dumbfounded._ What exactly was that?__** You ask like we should know.**__ Well, you pride yourself on being all-knowing when it comes to the miko. __**Yeah, but this, this is something different, something we've never seen before!**__ Well, perhaps I look into this sudden change a bit closer._


	15. The Plan

I know, I know, bad author for giving you yet another short chapter, but sue me I've had alot on my plate lately. My niece has a neurological disorder called Rett's Syndrome and she's been having some issues over the last week, so it's been kinda tough on me. I'm trying to keep up with this, but I hope you all understand if my updates seem a bit short or late. I am hoping this is all cleared up in the next week. Also, just a warning for things to come, my husband and I are in the process of getting a loan to buy a house, so if all goes well in about a month we'll be moving, which means about two weeks without an update, I promise I'll warn you before I disappear! Thank you to all my reviewers and please enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen

As soon as the bathroom door was shut behind her Kagome burst into a fit of giggles. **See, I told you that would be fun, you should really listen to me. **_Ok, ok you were right, that was hilarious! Did you see the look on his face when I kissed him on the cheek? Priceless!_** Very much so, but it's going to take alot more than just tonight to get this thing rolling. We'll have to work extra hard so he doesn't think we're just faking it.** _Oh man, what if he starts to accept my advances and then finds out I AM faking? He'll kill me for leading him on, then he'll REALLY hate humans! _**Oh come on, admit it. You have quite the crush on Lord Sesshoumaru whether you want to admit it or not.** _I do not, besides, what about Inuyasha?_ **I KNOW you aren't thinking about that two-timing bastard!** _Well, what if I am? _**You really need to get over that. He made up his mind, if you keep getting hung up on him you'll only set yourself up for ANOTHER heart ache. I'm starting to think you know absolutely nothing about men. They never change. Inuyasha is an indecisive prick and he always will be. If you ever want to actually have a life you like you need to move on. He sure as hell has. **_You're starting to sound like my friends._ **Well, your friends are right. He chose Kikyou and there is nothing you can do about it except stop thinking about him and MOVE ON. You're never going to be happy if you don't.** Kagome sighed as she sat on the edge of the tub. _You have a point. _**Of course I do, that's why I'm here. **_How about this, I sleep on it and we'll talk in the morning, because I'm seriously tired. _**THERE IS NO SLEEPING ON IT!!!! You either get over him, or you live your life in misery, watching him walk away everytime you think he's finally changed. I'm sick of watching you do this to yourself, don't you think he's caused you enough pain? **_I...I don't know... It's not that easy to just move on. I love him, even if he doesn't reciprocate the feeling. Besides, what makes you think Sesshoumaru will be any different? I've heard all about demons like him, they find some poor soul, mate them then abandon them. I seriously don't think I could handle that after everything his brother has put me through. _**Look, just trust me on this, he's not like those lords you hear about. He's never even mated anyone. He's got a thing for you and he's got it bad. Will it really hurt anything to explore it and see if it leads to anything? You like him, he likes you, what's the worst that could happen? **_That's what I'm afraid to find out..._

-------

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you look ill, is everything alright?" Kyla asked when she saw him standing in the hall outside his room.

"Kyla, has the miko been ill to your knowledge?" Sesshoumaru asked as he turned to look at his servant.

"No my lord. Why, has something happened?" she asked, panic solwly entering her voice. "Is Kagome alright? Should I go check on her?"

"Calm yourself, she was just acting a bit...strange. Has she said or done anything out of the ordinary?"

"Well my lord, I have only known her for a short time. I do not know what would be normal or odd for her."

"Understood. I am going to retire for the night, please tell everyone that I wish not to be disturbed."

"Yes milord," she answered turning to leave.

"Oh and Kyla, talk to the miko in the morning, find out if she was feeling ill tonight." With that Sesshoumaru disappeared into the darkness of his bedroom.

_There is something strange going on around here... __**Yes, very. **__I need to get to the bottom of this and quickly. Preferably before my guests begin arriving as I will not have the time investigate.__** Well, we just hope that she is not ill. It would not bode well for your intended to be sickly while you have guests to attend to. **__True, I will look into it more later, for now I must rest and think about what actions to take._

------

As Kagome lay in her bed and Sesshoumaru in his two entities met unbeknownst to them.

_**Does she suspect anything?**_

**No, she thinks I am her concious. What about Lord Sesshoumaru? **

_**Same, he just thinks I am his inner beast, but this is still taking too long. The longer we take, the more of a chance they will begin to suspect something.**_

**I'm sorry, but I couldn't reveal myself until the right time arose. It shouldn't be long now though. I've almost convinced her that she doesn't want anything to do with that hanyou, and she's got quite a crush on the lord.**

_**And he on her, if he'd only admit it. I believe this is going to take a bit more work that we originally thought...**_

**Aye, but we've brought together more stubbon couples in the past my love. It will all come together in due time.**

_**I do hope so...**_

-------

Talk about throwing you for a loop, and don't even bother asking me who they are, all will be revealed in due time! Bet you guys just want to strangle me right now.


	16. Escape

Like I told you guys, sorry if my chapters are a bit short, but I have alot on my mind. Thank you to all my reviewers and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen

"Kagome, are you awake?" Kyla asked while knocking on her door. "Kagome?" Remembering what Lord Sesshoumaru had said the night before she began to worry about her friend. "Kagome, are you okay in there? You are not ill, are you?" She waited for an answer and when none came she went into the room. The shades were drawn and the room was very dark, but soon her eyes adjusted she could see the room rather clearly. She walked toward the bed and immediately noticed that Kagome was not in it. Turning to the bathroom she cursed herself as she noticed one small detail that would normally not matter... In her panic to check on her friend she had left the bedroom door open.

-------

Kagome whistled happily as she strolled down the hallway of the castle. She really hated scaring her friend like that and had almost told her not to worry, but she knew if she left her know she was ok then she would have been locked in her room again. As she walked, she began to hear voices, one sounding suspiciously like Rin's, speaking in a hushed tone. Creeping up to the closed door quietly she leaned an ear against it and listened.

"Rin, you mustn't put yourself in any more danger by making me stay here!" a young male's voice came.

"I will not see you hurt by that foul beast Naraku again! Now, the concealment charm I took from Master Jakken's room should last at least another few days, which will give us enough time to form a plan to keep you safe." Rin sounded much different than Kagome had ever heard her sound before, she sounded much more determined and adult-like. "Could you not return to your sister and her friends?"

"I will not put them in such danger, what if Naraku decides to take control of my body once more and will me to harm them? I am taking a big risk even staying here with you, for if Naraku finds me he will surely use my position to his advantage. He will have me slay you as well as Lord Sesshoumaru and all others in this castle. He will want me to bring him Kagome and I will have no choice in the matter! Please Rin, allow me to take my leave."

"Kohaku..." Rin said feeling defeated. Kagome gasped at the name and revealed her position to the two inside the room. Rin quickly scrambled to the door hoping it to only be the servant she had befriended and who had been bringing her extra food for Kohaku. Her face paled as she opened the door to see Kagome standing there and she gave a defeated look as she allowed her into the room.

Kagome walked in and looked at Kohaku, who resembled a deer caught in the headlights. "There is nothing to fear. I do not plan to tell Lord Sesshoumaru of your residency in this castle." Kohaku and Rin both released a sigh of relief. "But, I do ask that you leave as soon as possible Kohaku. If Lord Sesshoumaru should happen to find you he will most likely either have you killed or imprisoned."

Kohaku nodded and looked at Rin. "See, you must understand what will happen if I am caught here, I do not wish to leave you, but I have no choice, because even if Lord Sesshoumaru does not find me, Naraku inevitably will."

Rin sat beside him and hung her head. "I know this, but I do not want to lose you again! I have spent so long searching for you, worrying for your safety."

"He will be welcome to pay you visits, and I will take care of Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin, my darling child, you are still too young to understand much of what may happen to your dear Kohaku. I promise he will be watched as long as you," Kagome said turning to Kohaku, "promise not to break Rin's heart. You must come to visit her often."

"I will," Kohaku answered grateful for Kagome's help.

"You must leave at midnight tonight. I will make sure provisions are ready. I am going to take my leave and let you say your goodbyes." With that she left and headed toward Sesshoumaru's study. She had left her room originally to show him that she could be trusted to roam the castle alone. **You know, what you did for those two was really nice.**_ Yea, but what happened? That didn't sound anything like me! _**Well, perhaps cupid is on your side. **_Perhaps..._

-----

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru, please don't be angry, I'll find her immediately. It's just that after you told me she was ill last night and she didn't answer this morning I thought the worst," Kyla said bowing before her master. "I shall search the entire castle top to bottom."

"No," Sesshoumaru answered coldly. "I will handle this, you are relieved of your duties for the day Kyla, and next time I give you an order, follow it." Kyla nodded, muttering something that resembled 'yes milord' then skittered out of his office and to her quarters. To say Sesshoumaru was angry was an understatement. Kyla had inadvertently let the miko out of her room, which meant she could escape. He could not allow that, if she thought her punishment was going to be severe before she had no idea what was in store for her now. _That damned miko is more trouble than she's worth. __**Now, now, if you really thought that you would have killed her long before now. **__I was blinded by you, now I will give her a slow and painful death... __**Let's not be so brash! There has to be some reason you've been keeping her alive!**__ She was entertaining for a short time, but now my patience has grown thin. I am going to kill her and this time you won't be able to stop me.__** Please my lord, reconsider!**__ I'm done listening to you, all you've done is mess with my head the whole time you've been present, now it's time to do what I've wanted to do for a while now._..

----

_**My love, beware, Lord Sesshoumaru is not in his right mind and is planning to kill Kagome! Please be safe!**_

**I am sorry. I tried to make her stay in her room, but her will is too strong. This may be MUCH harder than we first thought. Keep him at bay as long as you can to let him cool off a bit while I speak with her and try to get her to see the error of her ways. Maybe if he calms down and she apologizes things can be patched for the moment.**

_**Ok, I will try my hardest, but I still warn for you to be on your guard at all times.**_

**Of course my love.**


	17. Found

Ta-da, the latest chapter! Now, I'm going ot be homest with you, I won't be able to update again until Monday at the earliest because of LOTS of family stuff, there may have been a chance for a Friday update, but that's my ultrasound, so no can do. Anyways, I want to thank all my reviewers and I am going ot make a request, I want 20 reviews for the next chapter, it shouldn't be too hard, I got 17 last chapter, heck if everyone who has this story on alert would review I'd have 65 reviews a chapter! 65!!! So come on, I know some of you can review, it'll give me more incentive to work on the update instead of spend time wiht my husbands family Well, without further ado, here it is!

Chapter Seventeen

"Kagome!?" Sesshoumaru's voice could be heard booming through the entire castle. He scent was everywhere, which made it hard to track her, so he'd taken to calling her name. _**Now please, calm down and think this over. Obviously she wasn't planning on leaving the castle, if she had been she would have just done so. Maybe she just needed out of her room for a bit, you have been keeping her locked up in ther without anytime outside.**__ Yes, why didn't I think to look outside? __**You aren't going to hurt her are you?**__ Oh yes, it will hurt and by the time I am done she willl be screaming for mercy.__** Oh this doesn't sound very good.**__ For her it's not._

------

Kagome sat on a stone bench in the garden happily humming to herself. **There is no doubt Lord Sesshoumaru has been made aware of your little escape.** _So, why do I care?_** Because he'll most likely be ready to kill when he finds you...** _What kind of concience are you anyway? Aren't you supposed to be on my side?_** Only when you make good desicions, this was not one of those.** _Whatever, who cares if he's mad, I'll just play that little flirting game with him and he'll be putty in my hands._ **I don't think it's going to be that easy, he's going to be pretty ticked off. I think you should apologize when he finds us.** _Yea right, me apologize to that jerk? You do remember that he's the one that's been keeping us locked up this whole time right? He deserves to worry a bit._ **Well, I hope you're right because something tells me we'll be finding out soon. **_What do you mean..._

Just then Sesshoumaru turned a corner and spotted Kagome sitting on the bench, deep in thought. Kagome turned to him and smiled. "Come have a seat, it's a beautiful day!" Sesshoumaru only growled at her in response. "Oh come now, you aren't sore about me sneaking out are you? What did you expect? I've been cooped up in that room for days! I needed some fresh air before I suffocated." She hadn't noticed him geting closer until he was towering over her. "N-now Lord Sesshoumaru, let's talk about this." His eyes were turning red around the edges and his lip was frozen in a snarl, allowing her a good view of his razor-sharp fangs. Kagome tried to stay strong, but that was easier said then done when a deadly taiyoukai was staring you down. She reached over beside her slowly, her eyes never leaving his and grabbed one of the flower wreaths she had finished. A sly smile crossing her face she reached up and placed it upon his head. "I now crown thee King Sesshoumaru of the gardens of the west!" she laughed out. **Uh, I don't think that was really a good idea...** _Yea, he kinda looks a bit more homosidal than before... should I make a run for it?_** NO! Running will only make him think more of you as his prey. You have to submit to him.** _Well, how do I do that?_ **Lean your head to the left and cast your eyes to the ground.** Kagome did as she was told and felt Sesshoumaru back away a step, obviously confused.

_Wait, did that just happen?__** Yes it did. Perhaps you will spare her life?**__ For now_. Sesshoumaru growled a bit. "Miko, you may look up now." Kagome looked up and saw the anger was gone and his eyes had gone back to being cold. "You may stay in the gardens until dinner, but do not be late." With that he turned to leave. **Y**_**ou're not going to take her back to her room and lock her up again?**__ No, she seems to be trustworthy enough. as you mentioned before, if she had wanted to run away she would be gone by now. _"As King of the gardens I demand that you crown yourself queen, I am not good at caring for plants, so I leave them to you." Kagome stared at his retreating back with her mouth hanging open. _**Oh you're just a riot...**__ Glad you think so._

Kagome just sat there and thought about what just happened._ Um, I'm like super confused right now, that was so unlike him. And what was with this whole 'I demand you crown yourself queen' crap? _**Maybe the cold Lord Sesshoumaru isn't as bad as you make him out to be.**_ I don't know, I just have this strange feeling he's planning something, and it's not really a good feeling either._** Well, the only way to find out is to wait and see, right?** _I guess so. At least he's not going to lock me back up in that stuffy room._** Yes, the fresh air is nice, and the flowers are lovely.**_ Very._

-------

Sesshoumaru sat in his office looking over the documents he wanted to discuss with the other Lords when they arrived the next day. His thoughts kept drifting back to the miko and he found it quite infuriating. _Why can't I stop thinking about her?__** Ohhhhh somebody's in lo-**__ Don't be ridiculous. I hold no feelings of 'love' toward the girl, perhaps you are mistaking my aggervation with love. __**Sure, whatever you say, I'm not falling for it though.**__ Why must you constantly bother me?__** Well, for one it's insanely fun, and for two I'm not going anywhere until you admit you have feelings for the girl.**__ Then I suppose I am stuck with you for eternity, damned to listen to you drone on and on about feelings that don't exist._ Sesshoumaru was drawn out of his internal argument by a knock on the door. "Enter."

"Lord Sesshoumaru," his general bowed as he walked into the room and took a seat across from the great lord. "Some of your guests were spotted about a half a days walk from here."

"Is that all?"

"Yes my lord."

"Then I shall make sure the rooms are ready for their arrival in the morning, send an escort for the rest of their journey, make sure they arrive by mid-day tomorrow, am I clear?"

"Yes sir." The young general saluted and left the office.

_So, the guest will be arriving by noon tomorrow. I do hope the miko has learned enough to impress them..._


	18. You want to WHAT?

Tada, the verdict is in, and since most of you liked them both so much I talked to Dominik and Luna and made a combo of both of them for the real chapter 18! Please read and review and let thse awesome people know what you think. All credit for this chapter goes to Dominik Journot ans Luna Silvereyes, all I did was a little editing to make them go together. Now read and review! I demand it! Oh and if you feel like reading a dark M rated story, no it's not rated as such for sex, read Darker Melody by Kagome.is.better. I promise it's awesome, read and review her story, she's feeling a bit down about it and could really use your reviews!

Chapter Eighteen

The sun was beginning to set and Kagome was feeling tired after puttering around in the gardens for almost three hours. Not that she hadn't enjoyed it. Oh no, she was delighted to be outside after being cooped up for Kami knows how long. She had been truly amazed by how many varieties of plants he had here.

"I wonder who cares for them."

**You obviously. **_Will you knock it off? _**What am I doing? I'm simply stating a fact. Lord Sesshoumaru made you 'Queen of the gardens', after all. **_I'm sure he was only being sarcastic. _**Even **_**that's**_** a change for the big icicle. **

Kagome grimaced and sighed. " Just like my stupid conscience to ruin what's probably my only outside time."

She sat down on the fresh grass. " And once I go back inside, it's straight back to my prison."

**You broke out once, right?**_ Haha Haha. Very funny. _**Thank you. I try. **_Grrr._

----

Sesshoumaru grumbled to himself as he sorted through his different papers, most of them complaints about attacks and such in northern regions. He didn't have time for _all_ of them. It was stressful enough for just most of them.

He glanced out his window and frowned. The sun was going down. Soon it would be time for Kagome to return from the garden. But knowing her, she wouldn't return. She may not run away as he had expected, but she would no doubt refuse to come back inside. He was getting a little concerned. His guests were arriving tomorrow and if Kagome didn't impress them as a proper future lady of the western lands, his reputation would plummet. That was a card he was not willing to play.

Strangely enough, he was just irritated with her, rather than angry as he had been almost all day. He just couldn't put her out of his mind and it drove him up the wall—and down it.

_**We're bored. Let's go get Kagome. **__Do you ever shut up?__** Only when we feel things are meant for silence. **__When are those times, exactly? __**Let's see…hmm, almost never. **_

Sesshoumaru sighed irritably and ran his claws through his hair. He barely noticed as he made his way down to the gardens. He paused at the door and looked around for the annoying girl. He spotted her beside the eastern wall, apparently trying to pull something out of the ground. And not succeeding, he could see that much from his perspective.

_**Looks like she's weeding. What's say we go help her? **__I don't think so. I do not lower myself to do the work of servants. __**She's your 'intended' and yet there she is, all alone and pulling a particularly stubborn weed. We say help her. **__I say we don't. __**Yes. **__No.__** Aw come on. **__You are really starting to get on my nerves. __**Really? We didn't know you had any. **__Just be quiet. If I go and assist her, will you give me five minutes' peace?__** Sure, it's worth it. **_

----

Kagome gave another tug and then sat down, panting. " Stupid weed." She grumbled. She grasped it again and pulled with all her might. " What is wrong with you? Why won't you pull out already?"

**Maybe it's stuck. **_No duh, really? _**Never mind. Uh-oh, I hear a certain someone coming!!**_ Oh no, not him! I don't want to go back in yet! _**Relax, just act natural. He won't be expecting you to hear his approach, so just pretend you don't know he's coming. **_Easy for you to say, you don't have to face him every day. _

Kagome didn't acknowledge his presence until he had knelt down beside her, staring down at the weed she was fighting with.

" Are you having a bit of trouble?" he asked in a surprisingly casual tone. Kagome blinked and returned her gaze to the plant. " I've been pulling this thing forever. It won't come out!"

He firmly pushed her aside, took a firm hold on it and without any effort at all, yanked it from the ground. He glanced at her, stood up and then tossed the plant at her. It landed on her head, covering her with dirt. She grimaced, jumped up and whipped it off her head. " Hey!" she yelled. He simply turned and walked back the way he had come. Without really thinking, Kagome pulled her arm back and sent it flying toward him.

He suddenly whipped around and caught it. She saw the poison in his claws burn through the weed, reducing it to ashes.

**Ooh, now you've done it.**

He was glaring at her icily, as only he can to actually scare her. Kagome took a step back. " Oops." She whimpered. She barely blinked and he was right beside her. He grabbed her wrist and started dragging her back while she pulled frantically. " Let me go!" she yelled.

" Silence." He barked. Kagome instantly shut up. He resisted the urge to simply slash at her, releasing the anger of his workload and stress of the past week in the process. Instead, he dragged her back to her room, flung her inside and slammed the door shut.

_**Now, was that really necessary? **__You saw what she did. __**She threw a harmless, might we mention, DEAD plant at you. Besides, you caught it.**_ _That isn't the point. __**Bleh. Now you really should go and talk to her. **__I will do no such thing. __**Hehehe**_. _You are laughing? __**Admit it, you were **_**glad**_** to help her. You were just looking for an excuse to go out there**_. _As I recall, you talked me into going. __**Hehe, we know**_.

----

Kagome picked herself up off the floor and sighed, folding her knees up wearily. " Well, that wasn't too different from usual times."

**He helped you with that weed, didn't he? **_Yeah, sure, whatever. _**Admit it, you liked having him help you. You know he likes you. **_He and I get along like matches and gunpowder. You're out of your mind. _**You like him too!! **_If I could, I'd beat some sense into that stupid head of yours. _**My, my. Temper, temper. **

----

_**My love, they seem to be getting along a tad better. But things are still rough around the edges for their relationship. **_

**I know. I am already working on a solution. Just give me a day or so. **

_**All right, but you'd better hurry. **_

----

Sesshoumaru sat comfortably at his desk, wondering what was the best thing to do now. _The guests are starting to arrive, yet I am not sure how I should introduce the miko_. _**It seems truly simple from our point of view: you may introduce her as a miko of your house, one that you have recently acquired. Your guests, then, will see you as a strong alpha that holds a powerful miko under his rules. **__Well, that probably would be interesting indeed._ Sesshoumaru considered the benefits of telling himself as the miko's owner. _Owner?_ He mused. _As if that amazingly annoying miko would allow such a thing… She can be so fierce, strong…_ _**Quite a catch, right? **__Nonsense. No one could live under the same roof she does._ _**No one, milord? We're afraid you already do. **__That certainly is a temporary arrangement, for now I must consider what to do with her. __**Well, Milord, if we may say so, we do have an interesting idea…**_

Sesshoumaru listened to the voice carefully and even though he acted as if the voices' idea was pure nonsense, Sesshoumaru bought it through.

----

_Wonder why Sesshoumaru said that about crowning myself a queen… then he up and treats me like this!_ She considered his words carefully, analyzing between the lines, or at least trying to. Slowly she dozed of and fell asleep. A couple of hours later a maid came rushing in to wake Kagome.

"Milady, forgive me for interrupting, milady." The maid said, bowing once for each word. Kagome woke up lazily and answered.

"Oh my, guess I fell asleep! Wonder what time is it…" Kagome asked rhetorically, though the maid didn't get it.

"It approaches supper time, milady."

"Now, lets make a deal, ok?" Kagome said, grabbing the maid's hands. "Don't call me 'lady', I'm not much of a title person. Deal?"

"If you wish so, then I shall obey, miss."

"Hopeless" Kagome murmured.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

"Uh, nothing, I was wondering is there is a reason why you woke me up"

"Yes, Miss Kagome, there is. Master Sesshoumaru-sama has sent you a gift and he wishes for you to wear them through the guest's visit."

"A gift? From Sesshoumaru? For me? You have got to be kidding!"

The maid only looked inquisitive to the girl's strange behavior. _What could it possibly be?_ **Well, maybe he believed our intentions in hitting on him… **_Like, he thinks I'm falling for him?_ **Why the spooky thought, you are, aren't you? **To that Kagome finally stood up, as if waiting for something to happen and made a thoughtful expression by sticking her index finger in her chin. The maid, who was still waiting for the girl to start moving toward the castle, realized that the weird miko wouldn't ever move, and fearing her Lord's actions, she decided to speak.

"Mila… I mean, miss Kagome, wouldn't you appreciate seeing what the Great Inu Lord has presented you with?"

_Oh my, let's check it then? How much crazier can this get?_ Kagome thought. "So where is this present?"

"You are to meet Lord Sesshoumaru in his study, that is all he has told me." As they approached the door the maid knocked softly. Hearing a muttered 'enter' from inside she ushered the girl into the room and followed behind.

"Keyko" Sesshoumaru turned to the maid that was guiding Kagome "Go to Lady Kagome's room and prepare everything."

"What is going on, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. But he only answered with a raised eyebrow. Kagome rolled her eyes and tried one more time.

"What is going on Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Some guests are arriving and I expect you to be my mate." To that Kagome did the only thing that a girl could possibly do: she fainted.

-----

The next morning Kagome woke groggily to the voice of Keyko.

"Miss Kagome, you must wake up. There is much to be done before the guests arrive!". Keyko said at the top of her motherly like voice.

"I just had the craziest dream ever, Sesshoumaru said something like I was becoming his mate. Can you imagine?"

Keyko laughed slightly and answered: "That is funny indeed, miss, after all he only wants you to PRETEND to be his mate."

"Oh my god! That wasn't a dream, was it?" Kagome started to run in circles muttering things like 'nonsense,' 'crazy Inu demons and their over floated ego' and some other words that were completely unknown to Keyko because they belonged to Kagome's era.


	19. The Gift

Ok, I know, really, really short, but we stil haven't gotten fully moved in, don't ask it ticks me off just to think about it. So this was done on my in-laws computer, which I have very little access to, so again I'm sorry, but hopefully this can hold you over for what I hope is only another two weeks. I will also be updating 'Just Sex?' for those of you who read it. It will also be a short chapter, I have it all mapped out in my head, but the problem is having the time to write. So enjoy and I promise to try to update again as soon as I can!

Chapter Ninteen

Keyko grasped Kagome by the shoulders and shook her firmly. "Miss Kagome snap out of it!" she yelled causing Kagome to give her a shocked expression. Keyko instantly let go and backed away, glaring at her hands as if they were spawns of evil. "I am very sorry Lady Kagome, I-I did not mean to, it's just I..."

Kagome's laughter caught the servant off guard and Keyko stared at her like she was crazy. "Finally someone treats me like a real person and not royalty!" Kagome laughed again, causing herself to lose her breath. After stopping to catch her breath she looked at the servant with confusion on her face. "I meant to ask yesterday, where is Kyla?"

"The lord of the house has given her two days to visit her kin. If you wish I can send for her."

"Oh, no! I was just wondering that is all. SO about this whole mate thing, what do i need to do to get ready?"

Keyko grabbed the boxes on the couch behind her and laid them on the bed. Then, with skilled practice, carefully opened each for her mistress to see. "These are the gifts Lord Sesshoumaru has requested I give to you. He was going to do it last night, but you fainted."

Kagome stared in awe at the things before her. In the large box was a beautiful kimono, it was black silk with silver cherry blossoms embroidered on the left sleeve and a blue cresent moon on the right chest above the breast. In the second box was a silver tiara with glittering diamonds adorning the top. Inside the bottom of the box was a small folded note. Kagome picked up the note and gasped as she read it. 'To my Queen' she read over and over until her eyes were too tired to read it again.

"I hope everything is to your liking," came Sesshoumaru's cold yet seductive voice from the door way.

"I..." Kagome stared at him speechless. She looked back at the boxes and up at him again. "They're so beautiful, thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." **Ohhh, calling him Lord now are we, you certainly don't sound like you hate him.** _Be quiet._ **No, not until you admit that you actually have feelings for him.**_ Fine, I might have feelings for him. _**Well, that's a start.**

"Some of my guests are arriving earlier than expected. If possible I need you dressed and ready by no later than midday. I will have Keyko escort you to my study and we will greet the other Lords together."

Kagome nodded and watched Sesshoumaru leave, then turning to Keyko she smiled shily. "Um, can you by chance help me get ready? I can do the whole kimono thing now thanks to Kyla, but I don't know how to do my hair with the tiara in it."

"Tiara, milady?" Keyko asked, confusion written on her face.

Kagome picked up the tiara. "This."

"Ah, you mean the crown. Of course I can help you, just get your bath and dress, then we can work on your hair."

"Ok!"

-----

Sesshoumaru worked diligently on his papers when a knock on his door interupted. "Enter," he said stoicly, a bit of frustration trying to break thorugh.

Keyko smiled as she entered. "Milord, Lady Kagome is ready, but there seems to be a bit of a problem..."

_What did that wench do now... __**Now, now, you don't know what this problem is, so don't jump to conclusions!**_ "What is this problem, and how soon can it be fixed."

"Miss Kagome has refused to leave her room... She said it is customary in her lands for the male to 'pick-up' the female for a 'date.'"

_**See, it's not that bad.**_ Sesshoumaru released a growl of frustration. "Tell Lady Kagome that she can..." He stopped and composed himself. "I shall see to this problem in due time. For the moment tell _Lady_ Kagome that in my lands it is a crime punishable by death to disobey her Lord."

Keyko gulped. "Yes, Lord Sessoumaru," she said hurriedly and skittered out the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Blah, personally I think this chapter sucks, but I've had a really bad flu bug for about a week and this is the product of being very ill and not being able to take any medication for it. My suffering is almost over though, then the real fun begins in just 2 months I'll officially be a mother, who ever it was that decided I should be a mother needs to go hit the pipe again because that's just crazy. Nevertheless I love my son even though he's not here yet. Blah, forgive my ramblings, I'm still not feeling good. So on with the chapter. I just want to thank all my wonderful reviewers most of whom I did not get to reply to their comments because AOL hates me and deleated all my e-mails. BUT I read all of them and you guys make me so happy! (More notes at end)

Chapter Twenty

Kagome paced back and forth in her room waiting for Keyko to return. She knew it was a bold move, but damnit if she was going to have to bend and conform to his world he could at least respect a few traditions from hers. **Do you **_**really**_** think this is going to work like you plan for it to? **_I don't know, but there was only one way to find out. I mean come on, I've followed all his rules and completely changed my normal self for him, is it too much to ask for him to change a little too?_** Um, first of all, no, don't even lie about following all his rules. And second of all this is the great Lord Sesshoumaru, the perfect killing machine, the guy who has tried to kill you and your friends countless times... Do you REALLY think this is going to work? If so you're more delusional than I thought...** _Hey, no fair, I followed most of his rules. And he never tried to kill me and my friends, just InuYasha, well that's not entirely true, but still, mostly InuYasha, and he never really tried t okill him.__ Ok so he did, but still..._

A frantic knock on the door broke Kagome away from her thoughts. As she opened the door she had to brace herself on the frame as Keyko rushed in mumbling to herself. "Um, Keyko, are you ok? So what did Sesshoumaru say?"

Keyko looked up at Kagome with pity in her eyes and gently grasped her hand. "Oh Lady Kagome, I'm really going to miss you. You have by far been the kindest person I've ever worked for and I will be saddened by your departure."

Confusion splashed across Kagome's face as she looked at the servent. "What do you mean my departure? I'm not going anywhere..."

"Lord Sesshoumaru has given his answer to your request..."

Kagome looked expectantly. "And..."

"He said to tell you..." Keyko gulped before continuing, "that it's a crime punishable by death to disobey and order from the Lord of the house."

Kagome dropped onto the bed. _Oh my god he's going to kill me over this._ **Now, now, we don't know that for sure, maybe he just needs a little time to cool off.**_ Nope, he's going to kill me, I just know it, why did you let me do that? You're supposed to be my conceince, so why didn't you stop me. _**Maybe you've forgotten the SEVERAL times I told you this was a bad idea and not to do it. Besides, I can't make you not do something, I can just tell you how horrible of an idea it would be to go through with such plans, which I did, you just don't listen.**_ Oh gods, I really am an idiot aren't I?_** Is it wrong of me to say yes?** "So, um Keyko, any idea how long I have before Lord Sesshoumaru shows up?"

Keyko looked at Kagome with sorrow filled eyes. "He said he'd take care of the problem in due time..."

"Well, the other Lords will be here around midday, so I'm sure it will be before they arrive. Well, if does kill me I want to thank you for everything you've done for me and I want you to thank Kyla for me too."

A knock on the door brought a look of impending doom to both their faces. _Well, it's now or never. _**How did I get dragged into all of this? **Kagome gulped as she stood and straightened out her kimono. With as much grace as she could muster she walked to the door and opened it slowly. She bowed lightly before stepping to the side to allow Sesshoumaru to enter. "Keyko, I believe they are in need of assistance in the kitchen."

"Y-yes milord," she muttered, throwing Kagome a pitying glance then rushing out of the room.

Kagome just stood still, eyes on the ground, shaking like a tree in the wind. Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him and looked at the pathetic human in front of his, a look of amusment dancing in his eyes. _**Don't be too rough on her, you must remember that she is only trying to follow the traditions of her home.**__ Yes, but in doing so she diobeyed a direct order from me, which means she has to be given some type of punishment.__** Well, just don't hurt her...**_ "Kagome," his booming voice pulled her out of her trance and she looked up at him.

"Y-yes Lord Sesshoumaru..."

"I'm sure Keyko has told you the punishment for the crime you have commited."

"Yes."

For the first time since he came into the room he really looked at her and had it been in his character he would have gasped at her beauty. She looked absolutely stunning, and as much as he hated to admit it the fear he was causing her was marring her gorgeous features. _This simply will not do. I cannot have her meeting the other Lords looking as though something might jump out and kill her at any moment.** Then talk to her, make it better.** How curious though, under normal circumastances I would rather see others in fear of me, but not her.** Perhaps the Lord has taken a liking to this simple human?** Perhaps you should learn when to stay quiet. **Duely noted.**_

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: ok I know this seems a bit cut off, ok it is cut off really, but like I said previously I have a bad flu bug and my brain went dead. We are starting to come towards the end of the story now, I promisd myself I'd have it finished by the time the baby is due and by george I plan to stick to that. I want to have both of my main stories done because I know I won't have time to work on them once the baby is here. I will try my best to have them done, if I don't you'll have to get used to mesed up update schedules again because I'll be writing only when I have a chance, which won't be often. Well, I just wanted to let you all know that within the next 2 months this and 'Just Sex?' should be wrapping up. Thanks for reading!


	21. note

Sorry guys, I had some personal problems, and now the baby is here, so there really isn't any time to work on my stories. They are on hold indefinently. I might have random one shots though, I just don't have any motivation to work on the actual stories right now.

The baby was born on November 17th at 11:43am, he weighed 7lbs 15ozs and he was 21 1/2 inches long. His name is Alexander. Just thoguht I'd let you all know.


	22. Mating

Wow, it's been a long time since I worked on this... I'm so sorry to all of you who were faithful to my story, life just kind of got in the way, then I lost my motivation and started working on a new story, which I WILL finish in a timely manor. I've decided that it has been almost year since I started this story and I want to finish it before that one year mark. I'm not really sure if the style will be the same or if any of you will actually like it, but I'm going to give it a shot. Here it is, after much writer's block and paitience.

Chapter Twenty-one

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, his voice much softer, almost tender. "I do not mean for you to be afraid of me. I understand that your time and my own are much different, but you must also understand that there are laws here."

Kagome nodded slowly and looked up at him. "I'm sorry and if you're going to kill me please do it quickly so I don't feel any pain."

Sesshoumaru had to struggle to keep from chuckling at the poor girl. "Do not worry miko, I will not kill you as long as you are wearing my mother's kimono."

"This was your mother's?"

"Yes it has been worn by every Lady of the Western Lands since the Inu youkai took over nearly 20,000 years ago."

Kagome looked at herself in the large mirror and touched the kimono. "20,000 years? It looks as though it was only made yesterday."

"That is because each Lady has only worn the kimono once."

Kagome looked at him with confusion. "It's so beautiful, why would they only want to wear it once?"

Sesshoumaru walked over and stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders as they looked in the mirror together. "They had no more reason to wear it, you see this kimono was made to be worn on the day of the mating ritual."

Kagome stared into his reflection in dibelief. "I-I can't wear this! We are not really going to be mated, this is defiling a family hierloom!"

Sesshoumaru laughed as she started untying the obi and place a hand over hers. "Woman, are you really that dense?" Kagome looked at him, dumbfounded. "Kagome, I am asking you to be my mate."

"Like, for real, not pretend?"

He smiled at her. "Yes for real, not pretend. We will hold the mating ceremony tonight once all of my guests have arrived."

Kagome looked at him then down at the ground. "And what if I don't agree to do this? I'm only 16! I'm not ready to be married or mated or whatever!"

Anger flashed in his eyes. "At your age most women are married or mated and have children."

"Not in my time! In my time most women don't get married until they are at least 18, some don't even get married until they are much older! I can't just make plans like this at the last minute, what about my family?"

"Your family will be here now, with Rin and this Sesshoumaru. You WILL be my mate, you don't have to like it, but the plans have been set in motion and this Sesshoumaru will not be made a fool of." He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Kagome sat on her bed and stared out the window, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. **You do care about him somewhat, maybe this isn't the crisis you make it out to be.** _Shut up, you're the one that got me into this mess. I'm too young to marry or mate or whatever and if he REALLY cared about me he would understand that._** You have to understand that things in this world are alot different then yours. Here most girls are married right after they reach their childbearing years. In his eyes you are becoming an old maid. You should feel privliged that he has given you this chance, there have been many women, human and demon alike, who have tried to get the Lord's attention and failed miseribly. He really cares for you, even if he does have an odd way of showing it.**

_**Lord Sesshoumaru, you cannot force the girl to mate with you.**__ This Sesshoumaru can do as he pleases, I am Lord of this house and she WILL do as I say. __**You don't control everything that goes on under your roof 'oh great and mighty Sesshoumaru.'**__ And just what is that supposed to mean? __**It means more goes on here then you think. When was the last time Rin joined you for dinner?**__ What does Rin have to do with anything?__** See, you pride yourself on being all knowing as to the affairs of your household but you have no idea why she hasn't been dining with you. **__You think you know more then I then tell me, why hasn't she been dining with me? __**The boy, Kohaku.**__ Naraku's puppet?__** She is in love with him, when Naraku attacked the castle it was because he was in this area searching for the boy, at that time he was not here, but since we have returned Rin has been taking care of him.**__ WHAT!? I will go see to it now that this boy is removed from my home. __**It is too late. Kagome has already taken care of the problem.**__ She knew this was going on and did not inform me? __**She knew you would overreact just like you are doing now. If you let Kagome come to terms with it she will mate you of her own free will. She cares deeply for you Lord Sesshoumaru and you are for her. **__I may have had some feeling toward the miko but her disobediance displeases me and makes me wonder why I have not yet dispatched her...__** Because you have feelings for her, you may not understand them now, but the two of you share the same feelings, she cares for you.**__ If she cares for me then why did she refuse my offer to mate?__** Because you didn't offer, you just told her she was going to mate you whether she liked it or not. In her world there is a whole courting process that can last for years before marriage, which commonly doesn't take place until after the woman has reached the age or eighteen. **__That is an odd custom, by the age of 18 the woman has already wasted at least 5 of her childbearing years. __**That's not how they see it in her time, some women choose not to have children at all.**__ What good is a woman if she has no children? __**They work instead.**__ Nonsense! Womens only work is for her husband and children.__** Here yes, there no. Now perhaps if you go back and talk to her, ASK her to be your mate, don't tell her she has to do it, you may get a very different response.**_

A/N: ok short and it sucked, but at least I wrote it right!? Review, PLEASE review!


	23. I'll Do It!

Ok, I promised you another chapter by Friday and I shall deliver! I want to thank all of you wonderful readers for your inspiring reviews! I had thought most of you would have given up on me by now but here you are! For those of you who asked about my son he is doing very well. He's getting big, he's 4 1/2 months old now. I have to wonder where all that time went lol, it seems like just yesterday my doctor sent me to the hospital. On with the story now!

Chapter Twenty-Two

**Kagome just consider his offer.** _OFFER! He practically told me I was going to mate him whether I liked it or not._** He does not mean to be so... brash, he's just never had to deal with a situation like the one you are in now. He has feelings for you, Lord Sesshoumaru as never felt anything but anger and contempt for humans and most of his own kind.**_ That doesn't give him a right to barg in here and demand that I become his mate!_** If he had asked would your response have been different?** Kagome sighed. _I don't know, maybe. He's just so... he's a control freak. I don't know if I could live like that, having someone control my every move._ **He has given you some freedom as it is. Perhaps if you were to mate him he would give you more and as Lady of the Western lands you will have power to do great things! **_What about mom and Souta and grandpa? I can't just forget about them and live here._** You can travel back and forth as you please, and without fear of demon attacks, after all, nobody would dare attack the mate of Lord Sesshoumaru!** _I guess your right.. I suppose if he asked instead of demanded I would have accepted, but he didn't and he won't. If he asks me that means he is relinquishing control of the situation and I can't see him being happy about that._** We will see...**

_**So, how is she? Has she calmed down?**_

**Considerably, she actually told me that she would have said yes to him if had asked instead of demanded.**

_**Stubborn youkai, I tried to tell him that, but you know how he can be.**_

**Yes my love, but I remember a time when you weren't so different.**

_**Like father like son I suppose.**_

**You did eventually come around, I just wish I could have gotten to know Seshsoumaru a bit better...**

_**You tried, he was always against our union, in his eyes demons were not meant to be with humans.**_

**But that is changing now, he has a place in his heart for Kagome and for the child Rin. I just wish he would admit to himself that he cares about them.**

_**He will my dear, he will.**_

--

A servant tapped on the door to the Lord's study. After a mumbled enter the servant bowed before him. "Lord Sesshoumaru, the first of the guests have arrived."

"Who is the first to arrive?" he asked looking at the pitiful demon in front of him.

"Lady Angel and her general have arrived, as well as Prince Kouga and his two companions, he said his father apologizes for not being able to attend."

Sesshoumaru groaned internally, just what he needed, the wolf to be present at the mating ceremony. "Tell them my intended and I will greet them shortly." The servant nodded and stood waiting for permission to leave. "What are you waiting for? GO!"

The servant bowed and scurried out of the room, running straight into someone else. He looked up and cursed inwardly. "L-Lady Kagome. I am truly sorry, I did not-"

She threw a hand up signaling him to stop. "Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked curtly, she had no time to correct him for calling her 'Lady.' The servant pointed toward the study and sighed as Kagome passed him. He was sure he would be whipped had it been any other of such high rank. Kagome didn't bother knocking and walked right up and stood in front of his desk. Sesshoumaru looked up from his desk to see who dared such a bold move and went back to his paperwork when he saw that it was Kagome. "Don't ignore me Sesshoumaru!" she said angrily. "You have no idea what I had to do to be standing here right now!"

Sesshoumaru looked up at her. "Then please, enlighten me, how did you manage to escape your room?"

"Simple. I climbed over the rail of my balcony and climbed to yours," she said smiling triumphantly. "I came here to tell you that I don't care what you say or do to me, I'm going to be your mate and that's final!"

Sesshoumaru growled. "WHA- wait, what did you say?"

"I said, I don't care what you say or do to me, I will be your mate whether you like it or not!" Kagome smiled at the dumbfounded demon, really, he could be so dense sometimes.

"You know miko, being the mate of a Lord is not easy work. You will be in charge of politicial events, public affairs, as well as keeping your mate satisfied."

Kagome blushed. "I fully understand and accept _all_ of my duties."

"Well then, we have guests to attend to. Lady Angel and Prince Kouga have already arrived."

"Wait, Prince Kouga!?"

"Did I studder?"

"No, I just didn't expect him to be here, that's all."

"Does this change your mind?"

"Of course not. I just fear he will try to cause trouble."

"Trust me miko, Prince Kouga values his life too much to cause trouble at the ceremony."

--

"I tire of waiting... You, servant, how long before Lord Sesshoumaru arrives?" asked a stunning demoness with crystal blue eyes.

"I, uh, he..."

"Silence fool, if you can not speak properly then you shall not speak at all."

"Lady Angel, please try not to scare my servants to death during your stay," Sesshoumaru said from behind her.

"Ah, but Lord Sesshoumaru that is half the fun!" she said turning around and eyeing Kagome, who stood behind him submissively. "I see you have bought your own personal miko. I suppose anyone can be purchased for the right price."

Kagome glared at the demoness, causing a swift reaction. Before Kagome could blink the demoness had her claws on her neck. "ANGEL!" Sesshomumaru yelled grabbing her arm and pulling her away from Kagome.

"Your miko needs to learn her place Sesshoumaru or I will gladly teach her."

"This miko happens to be my intended," Sesshoumaru said and Kagome smirked at the demoness.

Angel growled. "Then I apologize to you and your... _intended,_" she said in a mocking voice.

"The mating ceremony is taking place tonight and there will be a feast. Tomorrow we will start talks of what to do about this... Naraku."

"Ah, so we have learned the hanyou's name? When your men came to retrieve my general and I they had not known."

"Yes, it has come to my knowledge that one of his,_ puppets_, was in the area," he cast a sideways glance at Kagome who hid her face, knowing she'd been caught. "When Naraku was searching for him he learned that I was not present at the castle and chose this time to attack."

"My Lord," Kagome said softly.

"Yes Kagome?" he answered.

"I am feeling a bit ill, do you mind if go lie down for a while?"

"Not at all," he said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Kyla will be returning soon, I will send her to gather you for the ceremony."

Kagome nodded. "It was a pleasure to meet you Lady Angel," she said bowing slightly to the demoness.

"My pleasure as well _Lady_ Kagome."

--

Kagome stumbled into a wall as she tried to make her way to her bedroom. Suddenly she wasn't feeling so well. A figure walked into the hall from her bedroom, but her vision was blurry so she couldn't make out who it was. Sesshoumaru had said Kyla was returning soon, maybe she had been waiting in the room for her. "Kyla," she called out. "Kyla, is that you?"

Kagome felt that she was losing consciousness. "Lady Kagome," came a males voice. "Don't you know it is unsafe for a woman of your status to be wandering the castle alone.

The figure came closer and she gasped in recognition as she blacked out.


	24. Chapter 23

I'm so glad you all didn't kill me because of the cliffy, any of you who have been my fans for a while know that I love cliffhangers, I think it comes from my love of soap operas, which always leave you at a cliffy. Anyway, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. You guys rock!

Chapter Twenty-Three

Kagome tried to open her eyes, but lids felt heavy and wouldn't cooperate. She tried to move but her whole body felt limp and numb. There were voices, possibly a male and female, but she couldn't make out what they were saying no matter how hard she tried. Her head felt foggy and she couldn't get her thoughts organized. She couldn't even remember what had happened or how she got where she was. Wait...where was she anyhow? The ground was cold and hard, maybe a dirt or stone floor. It was dark or at least dim, she could tell that much through her closed lids.

"Why did you bring her here? I am not complete and I cannot defend myself in this condition," the male voice whispered harshly.

"I wasn't sure where else to take her," the female answered.

"I told you to take her to Inuyasha and Kikyou's camp."

"They have moved their camp, I have no idea where they have moved to and it will take me at least a day to find them. I think it was stupid to take her from the castle..."

Kagome heard a sound, like someone struggling to breath. "Kagura, I suggest you learn your place... Now get the girl out of here or I will kill you. If Lord Sesshoumaru learns of our plan now he could stop us and possibly kill us. He cannot know where I am until I finish repairing this wretched body. Once I take over his position as Lord of the Western Lands nobody will be able to stop me from collecting the remaining shards of the Shikon Jewel."

"Se..Sessh...Sesshoumaru w...ill ne...never l...et you g...get away wi...with t...this," Kagome sputtered out as she tried to push herself to her knees.

Naraku laughed as he tossed Kagura to the side. "Oh really? I think he will be too distracted trying to find his beloved mate. While he's gone looking for you my incarnates will slaughter his personal army and I will take his place, when he finds your dead body near his brothers camp he will think Inuyasha killed you and murder his brother which will renounce his position. It's a perfect plan."

Kagome moved to a sitting position as she gaind more control over her body. "Inu...yasha will se...sense you near h...is camp and kill y...ou." **Please take it easy, don't push yourself...** _I have to find a way to warn Sesshoumaru._** I'm working on that, do you think you can handle this without me?** _What do you mean without you?_ **Just trust me, I'll be back as soon as I can.** And it went silent inside her mind.

Naraku glared at Kagome. "Do you really think I am fool enough to go myself? As you can see my body is still under repair, as we speak unseen demons are feeding on my flesh and giving me their power. Soon I will be complete and I will take over the western lands. Kagura is going to use the charm she used to get into the castle and Inuyasha will be none the wiser. I suspect Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will discover your brutalized body around the same time, of course inuyasha will be there first and will try to 'save you' leaving Sesshoumaru to think his brother is to blame for your death. It is scary how perfect this plan is."

"Sesshoumaru isn't as stupid as you seem to think. He'll see right through your plan and kill you."

"Ah, but in the blind rage of finding his dead mate he will kill his brother. As stated by his father, should Sesshoumaru have any part of his brothers death, directly or indirectly, he will lose his place as heir to the Western Lands."

"He is no longer an heir, he is Lord now, and he has more control than to jepordize that."

"We will see Kagome, we will see."

--

**Toga, my love, you need to get Sesshoumaru now, he needs to save Kagome before it's too late!**

_**What happened? What do you mean save her?**_

**Naraku's incarnate Kagura poisoned Kagome and took her to some fortress to the east. Naraku plans to kill her and make it look like Inuyasha did it.**

_**I can try, he's in conference with Lady Angel and Prince Kouga at the moment...**_

**THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN SOME CONFERENCE!**

_**Yes love, I will go make him sense that something is out of place.**_

--

"As you know the hanyou Naraku attacked in my absense and killed a good handful of my best men," Sesshoumaru stated as he paced the room. "The best guess we have as to why he attacked is that he was in the area looking for the child Kohaku and found that this Sesshoumaru was not present in his home."

"One, especially a hanyou, does not just attack a Lords home without a plan," Lady Angel input. "He must have..."

_**Something is wrong! **__Silence can you not see this Sesshoumaru is busy? __**Yes, but you need to check on Kagome, I have a bad feeling. **__What trouble has the miko caused now? __**I think this a bit more serious...**__ It's nothing my servents can't take care of.__** My Lord, I think she's been...taken from the castle.**__ That's impossible, nobody can pentrate our defenses, let alone inflitrate the castle without me sensing them.__** Please Sesshoumaru, I only ask that you check on her.**__ I have more important matters to attend to then your 'bad feeling.'_

"...What do you think Lord Seshsoumaru?" Angel asked.

Sesshoumaru sighed internally, now he HAD to go check on the miko, damn that conscious of his. "I am truly sorry, but my intended is ill and I feel I must check on her."

Lady Angel glared at him. "We have important matters to attend to, the illness of some pathetic human miko should not take presidence over the attack!"

"Angel I suggest you hold your tounge before you lose it. You will not speak of Kagome in such manor in _our_ home."

"So you are on first name basis with the miko? How sweet, does she call you Sesshy-kun?"

Sesshoumaru grabbed her throat and held her against the wall. "One more disrespect to her and I will kill you, you are not irreplacable, understood?" Angel nodded and grunted when he let go and let her slide to the floor. "I will return shortly."

Kouga walked over and offered a hand to Angel once Sesshoumaru left. She pushed it away and stood on her own, straightening out her kimono in the process. "Don't offer me your pity wolf, I will not lower myself to accept help from _you_."

--

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red as he walked into her room. She was not there and he could smell poison. _Where is she!?__** He took her to a fortress to the east.**__ Why didn't you tell me this before? __**Would you have believed me? **__How did you even know? __**I sensed something was amiss...**__ No more lies, who are you and how did you know Kagome was missing?_

--

A/N: _dun dun dun_ Will Toga tell Sesshoumaru the truth? Will he get to his beloved Kagome in time? Or will Naraku dispatch her before he gets a chance? And what has crawled up Lady Angel's butt? Oh and before you all start this whole, "it says males voice in chapter 22, but you put here that Kagura attacked her" you must remember that Kagura can control the dead. Any questions feel free to ask, I'll try to answer. I envision two more chapters and an epilouge, possibly one more chapter and an epilouge. We will see. As always I ask that you review and let me know what you think.


	25. Chapter 24

I got into a fight and ended up with a black eye, the b--h who started it came out much worse for the wear and tried to press charges on me! Thank goodness there were witnesses to prove that she got in my face and punched me before I retaliated so no jail time for me, just a fine for disorderly conduct. I didn't press charges so she just had to sit in jail over night and pay her fine too. I almost feel bad for beating the crap out of her... almost being the operative word. Anyway, on with the next chapter!

Chapter Twenty-four

_No more lies, who are you and how did you know Kagome was missing?__** Are we really going to do this right now Sesshoumaru? Kagome is out there with Naraku, possibly being killed! We need to focus our attention and energy on finding her, after that I will tell you everything you want to know.**_ Sesshoumaru walked over to her balcony and sniffed the air. The person who had taken her had used a charm to mask their scent, but they had not used the charm to hide Kagome's. He jumped down to the ground below and started running, following the trail of her sweet scent.

_**We're coming Izayoi, please hold on just a bit longer.**_

--

Kagome shrank away as Naraku came closer to her. "What is wrong Kagome? Are you afraid of what I could do to you even in my weakened state? You are the most pathetic miko I have ever seen, always getting yourself into situations you cannot get out of without the help of those around you, but who will help you now? Lord Sesshoumaru is oblivious to what is going on right under his nose and by the time he figures out you are missing you will be dead, your body nothing but a mangled mess." He let out an evil laugh and caused a chill to go up and down Kagome's spine. "Now shall I torture you then kill you, or just kill you and let the demons feed on your flesh? They _are_ getting quite hungry."

A curious look crossed her face as Kanna stepped out of the shadows. "Naraku, someone with great power approches. He is very near the fortress."

Naraku turned to Kagura who still sat against the wall where he had left her. "YOU! You led him here! I gave you the other charm to hide her scent trail!"

Kagura stood and shrugged. "I suppose I forgot, silly me," she said monotonously.

As Naraku came towards her, eyes filled with rage and hatred, a loud growl came from the doorway that caused him to freeze in his tracks. "Naraku..." was the only thing heard from the growling, angry demon.

His red eyes burned through the darkness and he narrowed on Kagome, who was now struggling to stand. In one swift motion he laid her down checked for any wounds. "I'm fine," she said, her voice betraying the strength she tried to show him.

"Do not speak." His voice was cold, his eyes filled with bloodlust. "Rest now."

Kagome nodded as she closed her eyes. Her body couldn't fight anymore, knowing he was there was all she needed to let herself be carried away into a dreamless sleep.

Naraku was now near the door, trying to escape while the demon tended to his mate. Before he could even blink Sesshoumaru was in front of him, his red eyes burning holes in the hanyou in front of him. "Lord Sesshoumaru... I can explain. Kagura kidnapped Kagome, I had no idea she was doing it until I can in and the girl was lying on the floor."

"Do not lie to me half-breed. The funny thing about fear is that when one is frightened their whole soul can be seen in their eyes and I must tell you, the smell of your fear is intoxicating."

Naraku backed away. In this condition he couldn't even attempt to fight off the Lord of the Western Lands. He pushed Kagura into Sesshoumaru and ran into the maze of halls. Kagura looked up at him, fear filled her features. "I..." she was speechless. Naraku had left her to die while he escaped.

"Where is the child?"

"Who?"

Sesshoumaru growled. "Do not toy with me woman. Where is the child, the one that carries Naraku's human heart?"

"He resides in the upper level of the east wing."

Sesshoumaru pushed her to the side and headed up the stairs. "Take the miko back to my home, if you hurt her I will kill you." _If I cannot find Naraku then I will crush his human heart. __**And if that doesn't work?**_ Sesshoumaru growled. _**Fine it will work.**_

He sniffed the air, the stench of fear was easy enough to follow. Naraku had gone to direction Kagura had told him he would find the heart, which meant he was trying to protect it. He reached the room and opened the door, Naraku stood in the center, protecting the child. Sesshoumaru glared at him menacingly. "And what do you mean to do by standing there Naraku? Do you think I will not strike you down right here and now?"

"You are an honorable demon Lord Sesshoumaru, you would not kill an unarmed opponent."

Sesshoumaru sneered at the pathetic hanyou. "For you I will make an exception."

That night all of the western lands heard the tortured screams of their Lord's prey.

--

"Miss Kagome! Miss Kagome I am so very sorry, this is all my fault!" Kyla said rushing around trying to prepare her mistress for the ceremony.

"Kyla, please just call me Kagome! Besides it's not your fault, I'm the one who slept in," Kagome replied waving off the servants concern.

"After a night like last night I am surprised to see you are even alive..." came Lady Angel's cold voice from the doorway.

"Perhaps I would agree if I could recall what happened."

Angel stepped forward and gave a look to Kyla that meant 'get out'. "All you need to know is that last night Sesshoumaru proved how much he really cares for you..." She looked away in thought and her eyes glazed over in memories of the past. "There was a time when I would have killed for Sesshoumaru's attention. It seems like so long ago now, we were children when our parents arranged our mates... I was to mate the hier of the Okami and he was to mate the hier to the panthers. They decided it was best to solidify the alliance of the lands. Sesshoumaru and I became great friends, we were even lovers for a time..." She looked at Kagome and saw that the girls eyes had darkened. "That was long ago... Nearly three centuries. He would patrol the lands with his father and we would meet when he reached the edge on my fathers lands. Then one day he never showed up. I had taken to waiting for him and time after time he never showed up.

"The next time we went to the western lands I could tell he had changed... He was cold towards me, I didn't understand and it broke my heart. Later my father told me that he had found out about our 'affair' and warned Toga that if Sesshoumaru continued to see me it would mean war between our families... The arrangement for me to marry the Okami hier, Prince Kouga's father, was called off because I was 'tainted' and my name was soiled. The only reason I became Lady of our house is that my mother was never able to produce another hier. It took until just the last half century for me to clear my name and prove myself as leader of my clan.

"As for Sesshoumaru's mate... The panthers attacked and his father killed the Lord of their house, obviously this caused hostility... the arrangment was called off and a war waged with no victor. Until yesterday I held hope that someday Sesshoumaru would come back to me. I am truely sorry for my behavior. I see now that you and Sesshoumaru deserve eachother, you both deserve happiness and I believe that you will find it in each other." With that last statement she walked out of the room and left the miko to think.

A few minutes later Kyla reappeared and helped her finish getting ready. As she looked at herself in the mirror she smiled to the reflection. This was no longer the weak girl Inuyasha toyed with. She was dignified, happy, and in love. She looked so much more mature then before, she was sure her friends wouldn't recognize her anymore. Kyla painted her lips a pale pink and stepped back. A slight gasp escaped her lips, in the short time she had known the girl she had watched her transformation and now it seemed Kagome was noticing too. "Miss Kagome, we have to go now, the guests have arrived and are waiting."

Kagome nodded and softly smiled as she followed Kyla down the maze of halls. As they reached the ceremony chambers Kyla bowed and disappeared. A hand slipping into hers made her look down, standing next to her in a beautiful white kimono was Rin holding a basket of cherry blossoms in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. She handed Kagome the bouquet and ran off toward a side door.

Her eyes closed as the melody of a flute entered her ears, the song was an old lullaby her grandmother had hummed to her when she was a child, she wasn't even sure the song had words. She opened her eyes as the door in front of her opened and everyone stood and turned towards her. Her heartbeat in her chest as she took the first step forwards, after the first it seemed her feet took on a life of their own, slowly inching her towards the front and her love. Her eyes never left his and it seemed as though they were the only two people in the room. When she reached him the old miko chanted an ancient blessing and looked at the couple with pride. When Kagome snapped out of her trance and looked up she was surprised to see the miko presiding over the ceremony was Kaede. She looked oout over the faces of the guest and tears came to her eyes as she saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all sitting in the front row. 'Thank you' she mouthed to her mate who nodded gently. The ceremony was much like a wedding with an exchange of vows and promises to one another. The only real differences Kagome could tell was that there was no exchange of rings. Through the whole thing she and Sesshoumaru saw only each other, nobody else mattered.

After the ceremony they were led to the main dinning hall. Kagome gasped as she looked around. There were more people then she'd ever seen in one room and right in front was a table with two high back chairs. Sesshoumaru led her to the table in front and helped her sit in one of the chairs then took a seat next to her. As she looked out over the crowd she squeezed his hand nervously.

"I will be by your side the whole time," he spoke softly and looked in her eyes to reassure her.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were the first to walk up to the table to give their congratulations. Miroku looked at her and for once was speechless. "You look so... happy," Sango said as she looked at her dear friend.

"Thank you," Kagome answered softly. "I am."

Shippo lowered his eyes. "Are we going to get to see you again?"

"Of course! I'm sure Sesshoumaru will let you visit anytime you want!" she exlclaimed unnoticebly nudging Sesshoumaru.

"You are welcome in our home anytime."

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru, please take care of our Kagome, she means alot to us," Miroku said bowing to the couple before the group left.

The rest of the evening was spent with guests offering their congratulations and gifts to the couple. By the time the event started winding down Kagome was ready to call it a night.

Sesshoumaru stood and cleared his throat to gain the attention of the guests, whose numbers had dwindled drastically. When the room went silent and all eyes were trained on him he spoke. "My mate and I want to thank you all for coming to this very special event. As much as we hate to call an end ot the festivities it is getting late and we will be retiring to our chambers now. Please feel free to continue you merryment. Thank you again and we wish you all the best."

Kagome smiled and bowed to the crowd as sesshoumaru led her out of the room. As soon as they reached the hallway he pulled her close to him. "You did well miko, now it is time for the fun to really begin."

She stood dazed in the hall as she watched his retreating back. Snapping out of it she ran to catch up to him. "WAIT! Come back here you arrogant youkai!" When she turned the corner confusion washed over her. Where was Sesshoumaru? "Sesshoumaru... are you there?" she called walking down the hall. She let out and 'eep' as she was pulled into a room. "Let go of me you bastard! SESSHOUMARU!"

"Silence miko, it is me," he whispered against her neck causing her to shiver. "I have a gift for you." He opened his hand and Kagome gasped. It was Naraku's piece of the Shikok Jewel.

"Thank you," she said putting the jewel around her neck.

"I will warn you now it is going to hurt when I leave my mark." Kagome nodded and shivered again as his lips caressed the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Pain shot through her body as he bit down and she had to stifle a scream. When he released he licked and kissed the area. She could feel it starting to heal already. "Now my little miko," he said seductively. "You belong to this Sesshoumaru."

--

A/N: OK! Well we learned alot in this chapter. I know I kind of left it hang on the part with Naraku but I'm not good at writting battle scenes so it's SUPPOSED to imply that Sesshoumaru killed Naraku and Hakudoshi and let Kagura and Kanna go. This is it folks, all that's left is an epilouge, which will be posted within a week. I hope you've enjoyed this trip we've taken together, I know I have! Please review!


	26. Epilogue

Well my friends, here we are reaching the end of the long road that has been 'Forbidden Love'. I want to thank those of you who waited while I got adjusted to the life of a mommy and those of you who just started reading. I also want to thank everyone who has added this story to their favorites, when I started writing this I never expected it to become such a hit! You guys have been so awesome and it makes me a little sad to be finishing this, but all good things must come to an end.

**Epilogue**

Kagome looked out the window of her home and watched the city move below. People were always in such a hurry, but of course they never knew how much time they had left.

She was alone in the world, as far as she knew there were no other humans who had mated demons and had her life span and her family, the last of the demons had died out 250 years ago. When they had first heard about the sickness they had thought it was just a paranoia and it was on the main land so they had no fear of it. It wasn't until 100 years later that demons in Japan started getting the sickness and dying. It didn't take long for it to sweep the land, and for some reason it only affected youkai and hanyou. Most people were happy to be rid of them, but not Kagome. She cursed the sickness for not taking her life as well, she was forced to watch as her mate and their children were killed slowly and painfully. The healers tried everything they knew to stop it, she even attempted to use her miko powers to save them but in the end she just wasn't strong enough.

A tear fell as she thought about her family. Even though her life span had been lengthened, the time frame for her to bear children had not. She and Sesshoumaru had only two children before her body decided she could have no more. Daiki was the first born, a son and an heir. He was strong, stubborn, and beautiful. He was the image of his father, tall and dignified, cold, calculating golden eyes, the only difference being that he had long raven hair instead of silver. Thankfully he wasn't cursed with dog ears like Inuyasha had been. Their daughter, Akemi, was not so lucky. Her silver hair hung to her knees and perched on top of her head was a set of silver dog ears. Her eyes were crystal blue and her features were cut and pointed like her father.

As time went by Kagome's features became cold and rigid. Her eyes had become dark and sinister. Just one glance from her caused people to shake with fear. She was a ghost of her former self, all her happiness gone when her family was taken from her. After they all died she couldn't bear to stay in the castle alone so she moved from village to village as time passed, acting as miko to those who requested it. Anytime someone would question why she wasn't ageing she would move on and find another place to live. When 50 years had passed she returned to the castle. It was in shambles, thieves had taken anything of value and some were still using it as a hideout of sorts. Most humans were too afraid to enter, fearing that the spirit of the great demon lord still wandered the halls, but some stayed and were rewarded greatly. When Kagome left she had taken nothing, not the gold, not the jewels, nothing so any human who was brave enough to venture into the castle was made rich beyond their wildest dreams.

Kagome hadn't cared about any of that. She just wanted her loved ones back. Sesshoumaru had changed over time, he wasn't cold anymore, at least not toward her, sometimes Kagome thought he even loved her. There were times when he was so tender and caring, like when her mother, then Souta had died and Kagome couldn't go to the funerals because of the fact that she hadn't aged and couldn't explain it to people. He even visited the graves with her and held her while she cried.

She stood and walked away from the window. As she walked past a mirror she touched the reflection, she didn't even recognize that woman anymore. Time had finally started taking its toll on her, but the only clues to her age were the few silver strands of hair that stuck out from the rest. Here she stood, almost 500 years old, looking like a 25-year-old with gray hairs. Many times she had thought about going to see her mother, but she hadn't even been born yet and even if she had her mother would never believe that her sweet daughter had become such a cold shell of a person. She had run into her on accident as she wandered the streets late one night. Her mother had been walking home from work and she was aimlessly walking the streets, recalling memories that seemed more like something she'd read in a book. Her mother had been in a hurry and bumped into her, the terror in her eyes as she looked into the other woman's face hurt Kagome deeply.

__

"I-I'm very sorry Miss . . . "

she had stammered out.__

"It is fine, I am not hurt,"

Kagome said, not meaning to sound quite so cold.__

"I have to go, my husband is expecting me, would you like to come in for tea?"

It was so like her mother to be trusting of people she didn't even know.__

"I apologize, but I must pass for now, perhaps if we run into one another again I shall not be so busy."

Her mother had nodded. _"May I ask what your name is?"_ she'd answered and watched as the woman scurried away. Kagome decided to take on the name because in her eyes that was essentially who she had become. She finally understood the pain and betrayal the woman had felt and now regretted all the times she had made that grief even worse.

"Kikyou,"

She walked past the mirror and to the door, once a month she went to the graves of her husband and children. The headstones had withered away long ago, but Kagome still knew where to look. She felt the eyes on her as she left and sighed. It was time to move again, people were starting to give her strange looks, which meant they were beginning to realize that she wasn't aging. It didn't bother her anymore, this was her life and she was used to it, she knew she could end it anytime, but then she was sure Sesshoumaru would call her a quitter and she couldn't handle disappointing him so she lived her life the best way she knew how. One day it would all end and she could be with her family, but for now all she could do was live for those who could not.

--

A/N: Today, as I'm getting ready to post this I'm actually having second thoughts . . . I considered changing it because I'm afraid some of you will not like it, but I wrote what I felt and maybe it's just because I'm a bit depressed today, but damn it all I like this ending and I know now that this is what it should be. I know it's not what you all expected, most of you wanted fluffy, lovey goo. Well that's not really my style so deal with it. I wanted to do something a bit darker then the story itself, but not completely dark. Thank you all for reading and I hope you read some of my other stories and enjoy them too. Thank you again, you've all been so wonderful, you're the best fans a writer could ask for.


End file.
